


La trilogía del error

by Barakkeda



Series: La trilogía del error [3]
Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Brutacio acosador, Diferentes puntos de vista para un mismo acontecimiento, F/M, Humor, Ley de Murphy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barakkeda/pseuds/Barakkeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La trilogía del error. O del cómo los Jinetes de Berk son llamados a aprender los misterios de la fragua y qué resultó de eso. O, del cómo Estoico aprendió a no permitir que Astrid y Brutilda se acercaran al horno juntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El día de Patapez

Patapez no pudo dormir nada. Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso y estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche, incluso leyendo y estudiando, manteniéndose ocupado, tratando de no pensar en _eso_. Sin embargo, la cruda realidad no se escapaba de su sobre agitado cerebro: Hipo se iba a ir en la mañana hacia Berk, dejando la Orilla del Dragón sin su líder. Y, aunque Astrid se iba a quedar a cargo, Patapez sabía que eso no saldría bien: Astrid _no tenía paciencia_.

A decir verdad, a Patapez no le agradó Hipo siempre: cuando eran niños Hipo siempre se esforzaba demasiado y no obtenía resultados favorables, y en el fondo de su mente, Patapez sabía que si alguien como el hijo del jefe no lo lograba, él, Patapez, tampoco tenía una oportunidad. Patapez tenía la apariencia de un vikingo mortífero, carecía del alma de uno.

Poco a poco, Patapez llegó a desarrollar hacia Hipo un sentimiento muy cercano a la lástima, del cual se avergonzaba mucho ahora. Pues, Hipo ya no estaba en la misma posición de antes: sí, seguía esforzándose demasiado y seguía cometiendo locuras impensables, pero ahora la gente lo valoraba por ello. Y si alguien como Hipo era valorado por quien realmente era, Patapez decidió que él también podía. Y le agradeció al muchacho por mostrarle eso cuando le pidió información, exclusivamente a él, durante la batalla contra la Muerte Roja.

Ahora Hipo no sólo era el hijo del jefe para Patapez: era su líder, era quien conocía sus fortalezas y debilidades, era su amigo, su compañero en la búsqueda del conocimiento y quien le había ayudado a encontrar a Albóndiga. Y Patapez sabía que el único que podía controlar al grupo completo era Hipo (o Bocón o Estoico, claro está). Así que la ansiedad se instauró en el pecho del muchacho con una presión que no se iba y casi no le dejaba respirar.

Patapez sabía que Hipo tenía que irse, su padre, el jefe de la tribu, lo había llamado. Pero también sabía que Viggo había descolocado a Hipo, y que ahora el muchacho estaba en un limbo de incertidumbre, miedo y culpa. Además, se recordó a sí mismo, Hipo todavía no se había recuperado del todo de su enfermedad. Hipo no se encontraba bien, no hasta donde Patapez podía verlo. Así que una reunión con su padre, el temible Estoico el Vasto, tal vez no era lo que Hipo necesitaba en estos momentos.

O tal vez sí.

O tal vez no.

O tal vez…

Patapez no pudo dormir nada. Y, antes de que saliera el sol, él se dirigió a los establos a ver a su amada Albóndiga. En el establo de su amiga, mientras veía desayunar a la dragona, Patapez escuchó pasos y voces acercándose. Con miedo irracional producto de su creciente ansiedad, Patapez asomó con sigilo su cabeza, obteniendo una visión perfecta hacia la entrada de los establos. Ahí, entre las sombras del día que aún no comenzaba, se dibujaban las figuras de dos personas.

—Vendré antes del mediodía— dijo la figura más alta, quien resultó ser Hipo—. Si Chimuelo y yo nos vamos ya— terminó él de decir, mientra un gruñido juguetón se escuchaba como respuesta. Chimuelo también estaba ahí, realmente Patapez no debería haberse asustado, pero es que ni siquiera había visto una silueta -por supuesto que no, dragón negro en la oscuridad-.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe?— dijo la otra figura. Astrid. Por supuesto que era ella. Luego de unos segundos ella siguió en voz de protesta—. ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Qué pasa si te mareas de nuevo? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió hace dos días?

—No es necesario— se apresuró a contestar Hipo con un deje de aprensión en la voz. Seguro estaba hablando sobre el primer vuelo después de su enfermedad, se había mareado y todos creyeron que se iba a caer de Chimuelo y a partirse la testa—. Que me acompañes— se apresuró él a agregar—. Chimuelo y yo iremos con cuidado.

Patapez se removió incómodo ante el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, casi no podía ver nada y, realmente, no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Hasta que Astrid habló de nuevo, quebrando la atmósfera pesada que se había formado.

—Antes del mediodía, Hipo, o te iremos a buscar.

 

Con el paso de las horas, Patapez se fue relajando. Brutacio y Brutilda siempre se levantaban muy temprano, les gustaba aprovechar el día haciendo lo que sea que hicieran, pero esta mañana ni él ni Albóndiga les habían visto ni los pelos. Y Patán siempre se levantaba tarde. Así que, en su refugio de meditación, Patapez buscó la paz interior que tanto necesitaba.

Él estaba afectado por las palabras de Astrid y su salida impetuosa con Tormenta luego de que Hipo se fue. Ella estaba preocupada que Hipo cayera al mar y se ahogara, y ahora Patapez también se sentía así. En realidad, se moría de ganas de recuperar al viejo Hipo, bueno, no al viejo viejo, si no al medio nuevo quien era un soporte para ellos.

—¿Estoy siendo egoísta, nena?— le preguntó Patapez a Albóndiga, quien lo miró con atención—. Digo, él tiene derecho a sentirse mal, ¿verdad? Al menos de vez en cuando…

Estaba avergonzado, sí, quería que Hipo siempre estuviera en perfecto estado, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse, establemente, sin su ayuda. De hecho, los jinetes eran tan diferentes entre sí que era imposible para ellos trabajar en equipo sin alguien diciéndoles cómo hacerlo. Eran muy tercos, muy orgullosos, muy egoístas y ambiciosos. Todos querían llevar el mando, todos pensaban que podían hacerlo mejor que los demás, y sólo escuchaban a Hipo -e incluso a veces lo ignoraban.

En ese momento, escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un furia nocturna. Sobresaltado, Patapez miró al cielo y vio la silueta del dragón acercándose a la Orilla. Con rapidez y con la coordinación propia de muchos años juntos, subió en el lomo de Albóndiga y voló. Con suerte llegaría antes que Hipo.

Al acercarse notó los gritos enfurecidos, el caos y la violencia. Oh, sí, mucha violencia.

En el área común, Patán y Brutacio gritaban improperios y exclamaciones de ánimo, porque unos pasos más allá Astrid y Brutilda estaban peleándose. Con puñetazos, patadas, mordiscos y jalones de pelo. Estaban como… ya saben, _como peleándose en serio_.

Se bajó corriendo de Albóndiga y se acercó a los chicos.

—¡Eso hermanita! ¡Demuéstrale de lo que estamos hechos los Thorston!— y luego, murmuraba bajito hacia Patán—. Te apuesto un barril de hidromiel a que Astrid le saca los dientes a Brutilda.

—¡Hecho!— dijo Patán—. ¿Qué…? ¡Oye, no! ¡No! ¡No hecho! ¡No apuesto en contra de Astrid! _¡Es una bruta!_

Patapez miró con aprensión a sus compañeros. Hipo no iba a tardar en llegar…

—Tenemos que separarlas— dijo Patapez con firmeza y un poco de miedo, ¿cómo las iban a separar?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Hay un barril de hidromiel en juego!

—¡Yo _no_ aposté, tarado!

Esto iba a salir tan mal. Patapez no podía controlar a esta gente, ni siquiera lo escuchaban. Bueno, a decir verdad no podía controlar gente, _y ya._

—¡Hipo ya viene para acá!— y con eso se ganó la atención de sus amigos—. ¡Hay que separarlas!

—Tengo una idea— dijo Patán, y en contra de su instinto, Patapez le pidió que continuara—. ¡Arrojemos barro a las chicas!— terminó él con una sonrisa triunfante y con los brazos en alto.

—No creo que eso las separe, Patán…

—¿Quién dijo nada sobre separarlas?

Ante eso, Patapez se golpeó la frente.

—¡¿Qué, _en el nombre de Vidar_ , está pasando aquí?!— se escuchó la exclamación enfadada de Hipo.

Patán, Brutacio y Patapez voltearon hacia el origen de su voz. Hipo se bajó del lomo de Chimuelo y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡¿Y bien?!

Pero, antes de que le contestaran, Astrid le propinó una patada a Brutilda que la mandó al suelo, y seguidamente, se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza. Si ella creía que la pelea había terminado estaba muy equivocada, porque con un rugido, la gemela se levantó y takcleó a Astrid, yéndose las dos al piso de piedra en un colocho de brazos y piernas.

Con paso seguro y enojado, Hipo se acercó a las chicas y sujetó a Brutilda de la cintura, jalándola, intentando que se alejara de Astrid, movimiento que Astrid usó como ventaja para golpear más a Brutilda. De un empujón, Astrid se quitó a Brutilda de encima, lanzándola de espalda contra Hipo y saltándole encima. El pobre Hipo terminó en el piso debajo de las dos chicas.

Medio aplastado, Hipo les hizo señas a los otros de que lo ayudaran. Con miedo, Patapez, Patán y Brutacio se acercaron a Astrid. Lograron arrastrarla lejos y la chica pataleaba, gruñía y le gritaba improperios a Brutilda, quien, en un salto, se liberó de los brazos cansados de Hipo. Lo último que Patapez recuerda es que Astrid lo golpeó en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

Dioses, qué dolor.

Respira, Patapez. Respira.

Albóndiga se le acercó y lo olisqueó hasta que se hubo calmado. _Trolles y gnomos_ , Albóndiga era la mejor.

Cuando pudo tener otro pensamiento coherente se fijó en la escena frente a sus ojos. Hipo, a quien le sangraba la nariz, tenía a una muy despeinada y sucia Astrid sujeta de la cintura; Brutacio, por otro lado, tenía a una muy sucia y despeinada Brutilda sujetada con una llave a su cuello. Las chicas respiraban duramente, pero parecían más calmadas. A un margen, Patán se sostenía su… _ejem_... región privada, con una mueca de dolor.

—¡¿Está claro?!—dijo Hipo con enojo e impaciencia, ganándose el asentimiento de las dos chicas. Claramente, Patapez se había perdido de mucho cuando estuvo en el mundo del dolor.

Con furia, Hipo soltó a Astrid y se encaminó hacia su cabaña. Y habló sin voltearse, con tanta furia que Patapez sintió temor _de él_ por primera vez en su vida.

—Vayan por sus dragones, nos vamos a Berk de inmediato. _Es una orden._

 

El viaje a Berk fue incómodo y desagradable. Y Patapez no tiene nada más que decir al respecto. Hipo tenía muchas actitudes de Estoico, eran padre e hijo después de todo, pero Hipo nunca le había dado miedo a Patapez como lo hacía Estoico. Hasta ese momento.

Tal vez recibirlo con una pelea no había sido el mejor de los escenarios. Tal vez se había peleado con su padre -lo que no era una novedad-, o quizás volar ya no se le facilitaba como antes. El caso era que, independientemente de las razones, Hipo estaba siendo imposible.

Imposible de hablar con él.

Imposible de mirarlo sin acabar asesinados con la mirada.

Imposible de descifrar.

Imposible de entender.

_Imposible._

Y eso a Patapez no le gustaba ni un poquito. Incluso los dragones habían percibido el aura peligrosa que rodeaba al _gran amo de los dragones_ , así que no se le acercaban. Incluso Albóndiga, quien amaba que Hipo le rascara detrás de las orejas. No, olviden eso: incluso Chimuelo estaba evitando a Hipo.

Cuando llegaron a Berk, Chimuelo se alejó de Hipo, quien caminó sin detenerse a explicarles, pero cuando se hizo obvio que ninguno lo seguiría se volteó y les dijo "¿qué están esperando?", y siguió caminando. Llegaron a la fragua e Hipo entró, haciéndoles señas para que entraran también.

—¡Bocón! ¡Papá!— llamó Hipo, buscando con la mirada a los dos hombres que, obviamente, no se encontraban ahí. O sea, eran tan grandes con montañas y si Patapez a duras penas podía moverse en el lugar con libertad, entonces ni Bocón ni Estoico podrían esconderse ahí—. " _Estaremos esperando, hijo. No te tardes demasiado…"_ — empezó a murmurar Hipo con una voz falsa y desagradable mientras se limpiaba con un trapo la sangre de la cara.

No lo había notado antes, pero a Hipo le encantaba imitar a las personas. Tal vez era su personalidad sarcástica y burlona que Patapez no terminaba de comprender.

—Hipo— dijo Astrid con una voz más o menos normal—, lamento mucho haberte golpeado. Fue un accidente.

— _¿Oh…?_ ¿Cuál golpe?—dijo él con fingida confusión, luego, su expresión se iluminó con alegría—… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cuál! ¿Te refieres al que me diste cuando estaba evitando que tú y Brutilda se mataran? ¿O el que me diste con el mango de tu hacha _sólo_ porque estabas celosa de que era mejor que tú en el entrenamiento?

Ante esas palabras, Astrid dio un paso atrás, como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¿Disculpa...?—murmuró ella.

—Déjalo— contestó él, cortante, y se encaminó más adentro de la fragua.

Nadie parecía saber qué decir. Patapez no sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, no soportaba la tensión en ese lugar, así que iba a romper el silencio. ¿Con qué? ¿Diciéndole a Hipo el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho sobre la dieta de Albóndiga? ¿O tal vez preguntándole por qué estaban en la fragua? Sin embargo, antes de decidirse, Patán abrió su bocota. La abrió para reírse y soltar esto:

—¡Eres un debilucho! ¡No pudiste separar a dos mujeres!

 _En realidad,_ Patapez pensó, c _ostó mucho que entre los cuatro las separaran_. Pero, de nuevo alguien le ganó la mano al hablar.

—¡Hipo no es debilucho! ¿Le has prestado atención a su _figura_?— dijo Brutilda.

Ooookay. Eso fue raro. Fue aún más raro cuando Astrid le propinó un manotazo detrás de la cabeza a Brutilda y cuando esta sólo pudo responder con una risita malvada. Patapez volteó a ver la reacción de Hipo y notó que estaba rojo.

Así que no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

Hipo siempre había sido bajito y flaco, pero Patapez acababa de descubrir que ya no era tan bajito. De hecho, era casi tan alto como el mismo Patapez. Y, también descubrió que ya no era tan flaco. Sí, era flaco todavía, pero ya no tanto. En realidad, a Patapez no le importaba mucho, pero, en el fondo se alegraba: si Hipo no era tan vulnerable físicamente -lo que había sido su problema hasta el momento-, quizás no se sentiría inestable emocionalmente con mucha frecuencia.

Pero, mientras a Patapez no le importaba _(mucho)_ , parecía que a Brutacio sí.

—Es verdad...—comentó el muchacho rascándose la barbilla de manera pensativa y acercándose a Hipo de manera "furtiva"—... Este que está aquí le derribó _tres dientes_ — y levantó cuatro dedos en el aire— a Patán.

Y se acercó tanto a Hipo que parecía que podría lamerlo o algo. Patapez no culpó a Hipo por retroceder asustado… y más cuando Brutacio empezó a agitar sus brazos de manera... aterradora.

—¿Qué secretos se esconden, oh Gran Maestro Tira Dientes, debajo de tus harapos?

Ante esto, Hipo se indignó y Brutacio comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor.

—¿Cuáles _harapos_? ¡Yo hago mi ropa! ¡No son…! ¡OYE!— gritó Hipo cuando, sin previo aviso, Brutacio le metió mano (porque no hay otro término apropiado), tocando sus muslos y la pantorrilla.

—Esto está muy firme...—murmuraba Brutacio, con tono de comprador testeando la mercancía.

—¡Deja de toquetearme!— decía el pobre de Hipo mientras apartaba como podía al pulpo Brutacio, ante las miradas asombradas/shockeadas de todos.

Brutacio aparentemente se detuvo, pero, como si nada, y con las palmas hacia arriba, manoseo las nalgas del heredero de la tribu, ocasionando que él soltara un gritito y que brincara sorprendido.

— _¡Disculpa!_ — gritó Hipo más que enojado y le daba un codazo a Brutacio en la cara.

En eso, Estoico y Bocón entraron.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Estoico con voz de ultratumba—. ¿Y por qué tienes sangre en la cara?

Hipo miró a su padre y se cruzó de brazos, pero antes que respondiera lo hizo Astrid.

—Brutilda y yo nos peleamos y hubo daños colaterales, jefe.

—¿Se pelearon…?— dijo Estoico, para luego voltearse hacia su hijo, enfadado— Hipo, te he dicho que controles a tu gente. Es tu responsabilidad.

Ooookay. No había nada más incómodo que ver a Estoico y a Hipo peleando. Nada. Ni siquiera ver a Brutacio sobando a Hipo.

—Ya no se están golpeando—respondió Hipo, con las palabras llenas de veneno—…. ¿o me equivoco?

— _Hipo…_

Ante la inminente pelea, Bocón intervino.

—¿Por qué se estaban peleando, chicas?

—Porque Brutilda no sabe respetar lo ajeno— respondió mirando enfadada a la susodicha.

Como respuesta, Brutilda sonrió malvadamente. Esa sonrisa que decía: " _¡vienen problemas, agárrense de donde puedan!_ ".

—No vi tu nombre escrito _en ninguna parte_ ….Y me fijé _muy_ bien.

Astrid siseó.

—¡Es obvio que es mío! ¡Soy la única con derecho legítimo!

Bocón intervino. _Otra vez:_

—Ya, ya— dijo Bocón con gesto conciliador—. ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez?

—¿Con qué?— preguntó Patapez deseando, necesitando, que la tensión desapareciera. Sentía que podía desmayarse pronto.

—Mi padre cree que necesitan aprender las labores básicas de la fragua: afilar y reparar armas, y reparar sillas y monturas— y, como previendo una revuelta, Hipo añadió—. Y yo también lo creo.

Ante esto, Patán saltó.

—¿Por qué necesitamos saber eso si está Bocón?

—Porque no _estamos_ en Berk, estamos viviendo en la Orilla del Dragón y yo _no puedo_ estar disponible todo el día y toda la noche. No cuando son reparaciones menores y ustedes podían hacerlo por sí mismos— contestó Hipo con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Hipo seguía con los brazos cruzados, y era tan extraño, él siempre agitaba las manos y los hombros y no se podía quedar quieto… Antes que el ambiente se volviera más pesado, Patapez intervino:

—Pero...—Hipo lo miró—… Ya sabemos las bases, ¿recuerdas cuando probamos las armaduras? Y… afilamos las armas también…

Para su sorpresa, Bocón se rió.

—Según lo que nos dijo Hipo no, no saben.

Hipo tuvo la delicadeza de lucir abochornado. Aunque no descruzó los brazos, era como si se protegiera de algo. O como si intentara contener algo. _Sumamente extraño_. Entre más rápido Hipo volviera a hablar haciendo ademanes exagerados, mejor para Patapez.

Cuando Bocón les pidió que le mostraran cómo afilaban, todos lo hicieron con total naturalidad y confianza. Hasta que Bocón negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, incluso hacia Astrid, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Los has dejado hacerlo así todo este tiempo sin decirles nada?

Hipo miró a Bocón, aún con los brazos cruzados, y respondió con gesto cansado.

—Claro que les he dicho… Es _obvio_ que me han escuchado atentamente todo este tiempo.

Y eso fue todo.

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron un delantal de trabajo. Hipo, quien finalmente había dejado sus inquietos brazos libres, se colocó su indumentaria con la experticia característica de alguien que lo ha hecho miles de veces. Astrid y Brutilda se colocaron el delantal con gracia, Brutacio no parecía encontrar dónde meter la cabeza, pero Patapez y Patán… Uno creería que en la fragua de Bocón, donde ocasionalmente también trabajaba Estoico, habrían delantales del tamaño apropiado. Patán tuvo problemas para atarlo, y le quedaba muy largo, _con eso de que se había quedado medio enano,_ pensó Patapez con gracia. Y él… Bueno, hasta ese momento Patapez no había sentido la necesidad de una dieta.

Las primeras horas de la tarde fueron pacíficas. Tanto Bocón como Hipo eran excelentes maestros: Hipo tenía paciencia y Bocón tenía sentido del humor (y mano fuerte para golpearlos cuando lo necesitaban). Les habían enseñado a reparar armaduras y sillas (de la manera más básica, como cuando aprendes a remendar tu camisa): Patán y Brutacio eran particularmente buenos en ese aspecto, y seguían hablando pestes sobre el punto bastilla (fuera lo que fuera eso). Sin embargo, todo se fue al Helheim cuando el hierro, el de verdad, _el afilado_ , entró en el ruedo.

Patapez podría pensar que un grupo de jóvenes vikingos se comportarían civilizadamente si estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por el jefe de la tribu y el hijo del jefe de la tribu y la mano derecha del jefe de la tribu ( _sin intención de broma con eso de la mano,_ en serio). Sobre todo cuando estaban cerca de un horno gigantesco y caliente en la fragua. Sí, Patapez podría pensar que se comportarían bien. Pero pensar eso sería un error.

Es decir, los tres hombres ya antes mencionados debieron haberse preparado para el desastre.

Iban a reparar armas, así que Bocón les enseñó a encender el horno y cuál era la temperatura que necesitaban. Cuando preguntó quién tenía un arma rota fue cuando ardió el infierno.

—Brutilda. El hacha de Brutilda está rota— dijo Astrid con despreocupación.

Después de esas palabras, la otra chica se quedó confusa y examinó su hacha.

—Yo no veo nada.

—¿Me la permites?— y Brutilda se la pasó.

Astrid, con rapidez y eficiencia y una muy desconcertante sonrisa gigantesca, tomó el hecha de Brutilda y la golpeó contra la piedra del horno una, dos, tres, veinte veces, hasta que un sonoro crack se escapó. Cuando la levantó y la examinó, ante los rostros asustados de todos, se notó como la hoja se había fracturado y caído.

—A mí me parece un poco astillada.

Entonces, y Patapez se preguntó por qué no había sucedido antes, Brutilda gritó y se avalanzó contra Hipo. No contra Astrid. _Contra Hipo_.

Con la fuerza del impacto, Hipo cayó sobre una mesa cubierta de martillos con Brutilda en su regazo. La mesa, lamentablemente, no resistió el impacto y se vino al piso. Pero Astrid ya estaba en marcha y había tomado a Brutilda de una de sus trenzas y la había alejado del shockeado (porque no había otro término apropiado) Hipo.

Patapez, de pie en una esquina, pudo observar como Bocón y Estoico separaban (o intentaban separar) a las chicas, sin salir ilesos de la situación. Y, un poco más allá, Patán y Brutacio reanudaban su apuesta. Y, cuando eso no salió tan bien y con los ánimos caldeados, también comenzaron a pelear.

La gente afuera se paraba a ver el espectáculo o se alejaban de ahí antes de ser arrastrados a ese pandemonium.

Patapez corrió, entonces, a ayudar a Hipo a levantarse, parecía que tenía dificultades: quizás estaba mareado, o tal vez le dolía su pierna, o quebrar una mesa con tu espalda es tan doloroso como suena. Ya de pie, Hipo miró la situación y una expresión de horror (porque no hay otro término para describir ese sentimiento) se le instaló en el rostro y en el cuerpo.

Siguiendo la mirada de Hipo, Patapez vio que las riñas estaban cerca de una mesa que tenía una espada extraña, hacían que la mesa oscilara entre caerse y no, y estaba muy cerca del fuego. Hipo comenzó a correr hacia la mesa, pero, cuando vio que la espada iba a caer al fuego, retrocedió y arrastró a Patapez con él, escondiéndose detrás de un mostrador, y se cubrió los oídos.

Patapez hizo lo mismo.

La gente afuera, notó Patapez, también imitaron a Hipo.

Y luego:

¡BOOOOOOOOOM!

 

Debían ofrecer una vista graciosa, porque estaban sucios, completamente cubiertos de hollín y con las ropas arruinadas, excepto claro, por Hipo y Patapez, quienes en contraste, se veían prístinos.

—¿No recuerdas el incidente de los huevos de dragón?—dijo Bocón rascándose el bigote ennegrecido con su garfio.

—Sí—dijo valientemente Brutilda—-. Y ese _también_ fue culpa de Astrid.

Estoico la calló con su mirada asesina número cuatro. Una que Patapez había visto dirigida hacia Hipo muchas veces. Y hacia ellos después del incidente de los huevos previamente mencionado.

—Ustedes dos, en especial tú—dijo señalando a las dos chicas y luego, específicamente a Astrid— me han decepcionado mucho. ¡No es el comportamiento que espero de mis vikingos!

Y así, el regaño siguió y siguió: por horas, años, qué más daba cuánto, parecía que por siempre. Y luego, tan intempestivamente como les habló, Estoico se hubo ido, no sin antes mirar a Hipo, cómo, Patapez no tenía idea, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Hipo, probablemente con decepción. Después de un tiempo prudencial, Bocón se acercó a ellos con una expresión agria, como cuando cometían un error peligroso en el ruedo.

—Como explotaron mi fragua yo les pondré el castigo: reconstruirla.

Después se volvió a Hipo y lo miró con gracia y exasperación.

—La espada explotó. Como te dije.

Hipo se rió, y Patapez suspiró aliviado.

—Te dije que no la dejaras cerca del horno, sólo hace falta calibrar un poco el mecanismo para que no se salga el combustible… Bueno, no. Ahora hay que construirla desde cero.

Dándole una palmada cariñosa en el hombro a Hipo, Bocón se fue al gran salón cojeando dejándolos solos. Hipo dio un paso al frente y miró a lo lejos, pensando, meditando, con expresión seria. Luego habló.

—No tengo nada que decirles. Todo ya fue dicho— y, luego miró a Patapez con intensidad—. Me alegra saber que al menos tengo el apoyo de un jinete serio.

Sin mirar a ningún otro, Hipo se fue.

No se movieron de donde estaban, era como estar paralizados.Y, de la nada, Astrid dejó escapar un sollozo. Patapez la miró y vio que se cubrió la cara y luego se marchó.

Poco a poco, todos los jinetes se marcharon y sólo quedó Patapez. ¿Era el final del equipo? ¿Hipo ya había tenido suficiente? Patapez esperaba que se solucionaran las cosas pronto. Pero si no lo hacían, él tomaría cartas en el asunto: iba a corresponder la confianza que Hipo le había mostrado.


	2. El día de Astrid

Volar con Tormenta antes de que saliera el sol era la manera más placentera de iniciar el día, incluso si la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupada por Hipo… _Está bien,_ estaba preocupada por el asunto iniciar-noviazgo-formal-con-Hipo-ya-por-favor-gracias. Hasta que Astrid no había enfocado su considerable ingenio en conquistar a Hipo no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era. Y es que Astrid no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué se necesitaba para conquistar a un hombre.

Sí, es verdad, su madre, su abuela y otras mujeres de la familia la habían instruido correctamente pero ella, enfocada en ser una mata dragones, no había prestado atención: si la meta de Astrid era asesinar no quería distracciones. Y ahora se pateaba mentalmente por su actitud beligerante.

Era consciente que a los hombres de Berk les gustaban las mujeres fuertes, aguerridas y de carácter indomable: eran vikingos, era un gaje del oficio. Pero… Hipo era un vikingo diferente.

También era consciente que a los hombres de Berk les gustaban las mujeres de caderas anchas y pechos rebosantes, evidencias de que podían tener abundante descendencia. Pero… Astrid no era así, era más bien escuálida.

Además, sabía que a los hombres de Berk los volvía loco una mujer que supiera cocinar manjares, limpiar una casa con maestría y coser la ropa con talento y facilidad. Pero… A Astrid se le escapaban esos conocimientos. Se le escapaban por _mucho._

Así que estaba perdida. ¿Qué buscaba Hipo en una mujer? ¿Tenía Astrid _eso_ que él quería? ¿Podría Astrid cuidar de Hipo como una buena esposa? Un momento… _¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?_ Novia… Quería cuidarlo como una buena _novia_. Pero… ¿cómo saberlo?

¿Cómo acercarse?

El último acercamiento que había tenido con Hipo había sido un beso agresivo, fuerte y excitante. Ella había iniciado el contacto, como era usual, y él le había correspondido como era usual. Pero, cuando terminaron, él sólo le sonrió y habló con ella como si no hubiesen estado intercambiando saliva. Así que… ¿qué? ¿Ahora qué? Era obvio que acercarse a él de frente _no_ era una estrategia inteligente.

Y Astrid sólo sabía ir de frente.

Salió de su cabaña en la orilla y se topó con Hipo y con Chimuelo. Hipo tenía el pùño en alto, como si fuera a llamar a su puerta.

—Buenos días—dijo él revolviéndose el pelo con su mano.

Él era tan adorable.

Bien, Astrid, ya habíamos establecido que estás perdidamente enamorada de Hipo. Ahora, regresa a tener pensamientos coherentes.

—Buenos días— respondió ella y luego extendió su mano hacia la nariz de Chimuelo, dejando que el dragón la oliera—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hipo se removió un poco y le respondió.

—Chimuelo y yo nos vamos ya.

Hipo iba a Berk. Solo. Y todavía no se había recuperado de su vértigo. Astrid había protestado la noche anterior, cuando Sharpshot había llegado con el mensaje de Estoico: _alguien debería acompañarte, Hipo_. Sin embargo, Estoico había dejado en claro que quería ver a su hijo, y sólo a su hijo, por lo que Hipo aprovechó la oportunidad para volar solo. Astrid lo conocía y sabía que desde su enfermedad Hipo se había sentido prisionero, era obvio que se moría por marcharse como solía hacer y sentirse libre.

Astrid comenzó a caminar en dirección a los establos, sin hablar con Hipo. Sí, quería conquistarlo, pero también estaba muy preocupada por él. Antes de llegar, Hipo habló de nuevo.

—Chimuelo y yo creemos que es mejor salir temprano, así vendremos antes.

—Está bien— respondió ella, pero luego agregó—: iré por Tormenta y te acompañaré.

En la entrada a los establos, en la oscuridad, Hipo la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a encararlo. Ella entonces tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder observar los ojos verdes de él… Dioses, se había puesto tan alto.

_Maldito._

—Vendré antes del mediodía... Si Chimuelo y yo nos vamos ya— un poco más atrás de él, Chimuelo hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Astrid dolida. Si él quería libertad, Astrid podía darle libertad, mientras ella supiera que él estaba seguro.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—¡ _¿Por qué no?_! ¿Qué pasa si te mareas de nuevo? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió hace dos días?— dijo ella pensando en el beso, el beso que él había detenido por marearse.

—No es necesario— le dijo Hipo un poco demasiado rápido -avergonzado-, haciendo que Astrid reprimiera una risita. Él era tan adorable—. Que me acompañes— dijo él con enojo falso, provocando más diversión en Astrid—. Chimuelo y yo iremos con cuidado.

Astrid tuvo que creerle. Por supuesto, él iría con cuidado y regresaría a ella, lo vio en esos grandes ojos verdes de él que la miraban con intensidad.

Oh, ya no sentía diversión.

La mirada de Hipo sobre ella la encendió: su cuerpo se sentía tenso y la recorrían escalofríos deliciosos. Él se acercó a ella, muy lenta y cautelosamente. Pronto, demasiado pronto, Astrid sintió el aliento de Hipo sobre sus labios y, cada vez que ella parpadeaba, sus pestañas rozaban la piel del muchacho. Sintió miedo.

Antes que él se decidiera a besarla, Astrid habló y se apartó:

—Antes del mediodía, Hipo. O te iremos a buscar.

Él también se apartó de ella y suspiró con pesadez, asintió y, _demasiado pronto_ , Chimuelo y él ya se perdían en el horizonte.

Oh, Astrid, eres una tonta.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

—¡Tormenta!— llamó, enfadada consigo misma y escuchó como su amiga llegaba a su lado—. ¡Vamos, chica!

 

Para evitar pensar en la espantosa posibilidad de un Hipo ahogado y perdido en el océano, Astrid decidió elaborar su nuevo plan de ataque. Tenía la sensación de necesitar ir, tarde o temprano, a Berk para pedirle consejo a su madre, sin embargo por el momento iba a cometer sus propios errores.

Aunque Astrid odiaba cometer errores.

Bien… de los errores se aprende, Astrid.

_Ugh_ … Mientras no perdiera a Hipo en el proceso.

Pero… Berk no estaba tan lejos.

No. Puedes con esto… ¿Qué tan difícil es conseguirse un novio? Sobre todo cuando el sujeto y ella ya se habían besado en más de una ocasión. Aunque, Astrid se recordó a sí misma, Hipo nunca había iniciado esos contactos. _Y la primera vez que lo intenta te apartas, torpe e idiota Astrid._

Había volado por horas: primero el entrenamiento y después su ronda matutina, así que Tormenta estaba durmiendo en los establos. Astrid desayunaba, sentada en el área común, meditando estrategias cada vez más absurdas (y vergonzosas que ella nunca, nunca, _nunca_ , podría llevar a cabo sin tener que enterrar su cabeza en la arena)... Bueno, los planes requerían tiempo para madurar, después de todo. Se preguntó también qué sabía ella sobre Hipo.

Sabía que era terco, apasionado e inventivo. Él era un "cabeza fría", el enojo rara vez llegaba a nublar su juicio, y generalmente podía mover a la gente con palabras enrevesadas e inteligentes. Era sarcástico y astuto, pero era noble y gentil. Tenía una paciencia infinita, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, y es que podía perder la paciencia con relativa facilidad. Era volátil, era libre, era como un dragón. ¿Cómo llegar al corazón de una persona así? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo alguien como Astrid?

Es que sentía que aún no era esa persona todavía. Aún no se merecía a Hipo. Tenía confianza en sí misma, sabría que tarde o temprano Hipo y ella se mirarían a los ojos y verían lo que el otro veía. Pero andaban con pasos lentos, pasos que Astrid ya no quería recorrer. Ella lo quería ahora.

Lo quería para siempre.

Dioses… qué egoísta. Pero sí, lo quería mucho. Mucho. Quizás eso era lo único que necesitaba: decírselo. Sí, se lo diría cuando regresara de Berk y lo recibiría con un beso.

—Astrid, mi amiga Astrid— escuchó como era llamada por Brutilda. La aludida volteó y observó a la gemela caminando hacia donde ella estaba.

Ver a Brutilda sin Brutacio era peligroso.

—¿Tú y Brutacio ya terminaron su ronda?— preguntó Astrid enarcando una ceja, mostrando claramente su duda.

Brutilda sólo respondió con una risotada.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Astrid molesta.

Agitando las manos, como restándole importancia, Brutilda habló:

—Tienes mucho que aprender, mi querida Astrid.

Astrid siguió comiendo y Brutilda se sentó a su lado. ¿Estaba planeando algo? Porque la última experiencia a la que Astrid había sido arrastrada por Brutilda no había sido nada placentera… Está bien, es una mentira, fue muy placentera, pero aún así fue un error.

Aunque Astrid estaba en guardia,parecía que era por nada, pues Brutilda no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí, sentada, diciendo lo aburrida que estaba y preguntándose por qué no llegaban "el tarado de Brutacio y el imbécil de Patán". Así que en contra de su instinto, Astrid inició una conversación.

Sin saber que acabaría llorando en público por eso.

—Si no hiciste las rondas, ¿puedo saber qué hiciste?

Brutilda suspiró desganada y se encorvó más.

—Incendié algo por aquí, destruí algo por allá… Lo usual— y volvió a quedarse callada.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Astrid, dudando, una vez más, que la muchacha frente a ella estuviera cuerda.

—Sí, sí— contestó Brutilda, restándole importancia—… Es sólo que esta isla es aburrida sin Hipo.

Eso que había sentido en su estómago no eran celos. No eran celos.

—Él está bastante loco, ¿no? Apuesto a que ustedes se divierten con sus ideas...— comentó Astrid, intentando sonar casual.

Brutilda meneó la cabeza y habló con voz pícara.

—Sí… Él tiene ideas muy buenas, _si entiendes a lo que me refiero_ — y guiñó un ojo.

Antes que Astrid saliera de su shock (porque sí, sí había entendido), Patán y Brutacio llegaron cargados de comida.

—¿De qué hablaban?—preguntó Patán con curiosidad.

Un desganado Brutacio contestó:

—A nadie le importa.

Pero Brutilda comenzó a responder (con lascivia en la voz), ignorando a su hermano.

—Astrid y yo fuimos al bosque hace un tiempo y nos topamos con la espectacular y deliciosa vista de…

—¡UN NIDO ABANDONADO DE TERRORES!— contestó Astrid con una risita nerviosa y pisándole un pie a Brutilda.

— _¡Auch!_

—¿Un nido de terrores es delicioso?

—Te lo dije: ¡aburrido!

Y mientras los muchachos hacían su habitual alboroto, Astrid se acercó a la oreja derecha de Brutilda y le susurró enfadada:

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No hables de eso!

Brutilda le respondió en un tono similar.

—Óyeme, yo hablo de lo que yo quiera con quien yo quiera. ¿Crees que eres la dueña de la historia? ¡Pues no, Astrid! _¡No lo eres!_

Ante esto, Astrid tomó a Brutilda de su ropa y la acercó más a ella. Sorprendentemente, ni Patán ni Brutacio parecían notar que algo estaba ocurriendo.

—Juraste que no dirías una sola palabra.

Brutilda sonrió, justo como sonreiría Loki.

— _Mentí._

Astrid abrió la boca asombrada con la desfachatez de Brutilda.

—Y si no fuera por mí no lo habrías visto tú. Agradéceme. _De rodillas_ , gracias. Que suene bonito.

Astrid empujó a Brutilda y le escupió las siguientes palabras.

—También admitiste que estuvo mal.

—Es como si no me conocieras, Astrid— respondió Brutilda con falsa decepción—. Eres una mala compañera de equipo, no le prestas atención a nadie más que no seas tú o tu precioso Hipo. Por eso no te invité a venir conmigo a _su_ cabaña. Bajo la luz del fuego él es: _ufff, wow_.

Astrid sentía la furia creciendo en su garganta con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¿Lo _espiaste_ de nuevo?

Brutilda asintió, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Quieres que te diga en cuales partes de su cuerpo _no_ tiene pecas? Te sorprendería.

Astrid se acercó a Brutilda y le siseó, grosera y posesivamente.

—Él es mío. Respétalo y _respétame_.

— _Oblígame._

Recapitulando, Astrid quizá debió controlarse más, pero nadie, nadie podía encender su furia como Brutacio y Brutilda, sobre todo cuando ponían todo su empeño en ello. Pero, aunque fuera un error, el puñetazo que le lanzó a Brutilda estuvo lleno de satisfacciones. Y es que estaba tan frustrada consigo misma como lo estaba con Tilda.

La chica cayó al piso y de inmediato se le dibujó una mueca de enfado descomunal.

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste, _princesita_!

Se golpearon. Mucho. Pero Astrid estaba envuelta en una nube roja y su único punto de enfoque era _matar, desgarrar, desfigura_ r a Brutilda. Sabía que los chicos gritaban, sentía que las intentaban separar, incluso lanzó golpes para liberarse, pero nada la hizo detenerse. Excepto cuando escuchó, muy cerca de su oído, a Hipo quejándose de dolor.

—¡Ya basta!— dijo entonces Hipo, con la voz un poco más nasal de lo usual, probablemente le sangraba la nariz—. Ustedes son camaradas, no pueden pelearse así. ¡No pueden arrastrar a los demás a esto!

Por un breve instante, antes de sentirse más avergonzada de lo que nunca había estado, Astrid se permitió a sí misma sentir las manos de Hipo en su cintura y el aliento de él en su nuca, él era un bálsamo.

—Van a arreglar sus diferencias como personas civilizadas, ¿está claro?—preguntó él.

Como ninguna de las dos le respondió al estar todavía resentidas la una con la otra, él repitió:

—¡¿Está claro?!

Agitada, Astrid asintió, sólo para ser empujada por Hipo hacia el frente. Fue un empujoncito pequeño, pero él claramente no quería estar cerca de Astrid, lo cual dolió mucho. Y luego él habló de nuevo.

—Vayan por sus dragones, nos vamos a Berk de inmediato. Es una orden.

Astrid se había imaginado la bienvenida de Hipo de una manera diferente.

 

Cuando llegaron a Berk, Astrid sentía todo el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza en sus hombros. Ella había perdido honor, aunque había intentado defender el de Hipo. Ella se había dejado atraer por la oscuridad de la violencia sin sentido y de celos sin sentido. Ya ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para mirar a nadie a los ojos. Y mucho menos a Hipo. Sabía que él estaba decepcionado y no quería verlo así. Así que Astrid estaba caminando sin pensar. Se detenía cuando los demás lo hacían, avanzaba según los demás avanzaban. Tal vez si se quedaba callada lo suficiente Hipo se olvidaría de la pelea.

Llegaron a la fragua y Astrid aún no veía al frente. hasta que vio a Hipo tomar un trapo para limpiarse la sangre. No sólo lo había golpeado, también lo había herido.

—Hipo— se animó ella a decir—, lamento mucho haberte golpeado. Fue un accidente.

Ella no esperaba la respuesta arisca que recibió.

— _¿Oh…?_ ¿Cuál golpe?… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cuál! ¿Te refieres al que me diste cuando estaba evitando que tú y Brutilda se mataran? ¿O el que me diste con el mango de tu hacha _sólo_ porque estabas celosa de que era mejor que tú en el entrenamiento?

Astrid dio un paso atrás… ¿Qué? ¿De dónde venía eso?

—¿Disculpa...?—murmuró ella.

Sí, lo había golpeado, pero él se lo había merecido, por mentir y engañar a las personas… O eso pensó Astrid cuando lo hizo. Ya no lo creía. Pero él la había perdonado cuando ocurrió.

— _Déjalo._

¿O no? ¿No la había perdonado? _No… Hipo, no voy a dejarlo_ , pensó ella… _Tienes razón… Yo estaba equivocada y nunca me disculpé._

Pero no habló, porque sentía que si hablaba las cosas entre él y ella se romperían para siempre.

—¡Eres un debilucho! ¡No pudiste separar a dos mujeres!— habló Patán y Astrid sólo quiso romperle los dientes.

—¡Hipo no es debilucho! ¿Le has prestado atención a su figura?— dijo Brutilda y Astrid lo intentó, en serio, pero no pudo contener el manotazo que le asestó a Brutilda. Y la desgraciada hija de troll se rió.

De pronto, Brutacio estaba casi encima de Hipo, diciendo estupideces.

—Es verdad... Este que está aquí le derribó _tres dientes_ a Patán. ¿Qué secretos se esconden, oh, Gran Maestro Tira Dientes, debajo de tus harapos?

Astrid sabía perfectamente qué secretos… Y también Brutilda.

Maldita hija de troll.

Maldita, maldita.

Pero antes de que su furia explotara nuevamente, Hipo gritó.

—¡OYE!

Brutacio tocaba a Hipo y decía lo firme que era (o estaba, o lo que sea) y un _muuuuuy_ sonrojado Hipo intentaba quitárselo de encima. Astrid abrió mucho los ojos, seriamente, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Y, así como había empezado, terminó: Brutacio, tan extraño como siempre, masajeó las duras nalgas de Hipo y el muchacho sólo atinó a gritar, brincar y lanzarle un codazo a su acosador.

Astrid casi comete el error de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes sangre en la cara, Hipo?— sonó la voz peligrosa de Estoico.

Y, por la manera en la que Hipo miró a su padre, Astrid supo que era la hora de ganarse unos puntos con el chico.

—Brutilda y yo nos peleamos y hubo daños colaterales, jefe— dijo ella, esperando que Hipo agradeciera la sinceridad de Astrid.

—¿Se pelearon…? Hipo, te he dicho que controles a tu gente. Es tu responsabilidad.

Oh… No. Hipo, no respondas.

No respondas.

Quédate callado.

—Ya no se están golpeando…. ¿o me equivoco?

Oh, no, Hipo…

— _Hipo…_

Bocón habló, y Astrid se lo agradeció a todos los dioses existentes, pues la tensión estaba creciendo mucho y muy rápido.

—¿Por qué se estaban peleando, chicas?

—Porque Brutilda no sabe respetar lo ajeno— respondió Astrid antes de poder controlarse.

Y Brutilda tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a ser civilizada.

—No vi tu nombre escrito _en ninguna parte_ ….Y me fijé _muy_ bien.

Bien… Si le buscas la cola al Nadder debes prepararte para las espinas.

—¡Es obvio que es mío! ¡Soy la única con derecho legítimo!

Ok, sí, Astrid puede ser muy posesiva. Pero, realmente nadie podría culparla, ¡se trataba de Hipo! Hipo era lindo, gracioso y, aunque podía ser muy exasperante a veces, también era la persona a quien Astrid amaba más.

—Ya, ya— dijo Bocón, conciliador, quizás queriendo evitar que rompieran algo en su amada fragua—. ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez?

—¿Con qué?— preguntó Patapez.

—Mi padre cree que necesitan aprender las labores básicas de la fragua: afilar y reparar armas, y reparar sillas y monturas— esperó unos segundos y añadió—. Y yo también lo creo.

Astrid se resignó. Se mantuvo al margen, no queriendo enfadar más a Hipo. Queriendo demostrarle que él podía contar con ella. Incluso cuando Bocón le dijo que ella no sabía afilar su hacha, permaneció en silencio. Cuando llegó la hora de trabajar, en silencio se colocó el delantal y observó a Hipo. Se veía tan relajado en la fragua, tan relajado como antes de su vértigo, cuando podía volar como él quisiera.

Oh, cuánto deseaba que él se recuperara.

Cuánto deseaba verlo reír adorablemente de nuevo.

Pero Astrid, obviamente, estaba en modo estúpido e impulsivo ese día. Brutilda no dejaba de ver el trasero de Hipo cada vez que el muchacho se inclinaba para algo. Y Brutilda se reía en la cara de Astrid, la muy desgraciada. Por supuesto, una afrenta así no podía pasar sin castigo.

Aquí vienen las espinas.

Sin poder controlarlo, pero de manera fría, Astrid destruyó el hacha de Brutilda, sintiendo inmenso placer. Placer que fue reemplazado por furia roja cuando la gemela se le tiró encima a Hipo. _Al Hipo de Astrid._

 

—¡Nunca, en toda mi vida, había visto un comportamiento tan irresponsable!— decía el jefe, caminando de un lado a otro.

Astrid desearía poder recordar más que enojo, pero lo que la trajo de vuelta al mundo consciente había sido la explosión. El tiempo restante era un borrón de imágenes sangrientas y picas con el nombre de Brutilda escrito en ellas.

—¿No recuerdas el incidente de los huevos de dragón?—dijo Bocón.

—Sí—dijo Brutilda—-. Y ese _también_ fue culpa de Astrid.

Astrid bajó la mirada avergonzada. Era verdad. Estoico nunca dejaría que Hipo saliera con Astrid: era una verguenza para su clan. Ella no merecía salir con el heredero de Berk.

—Ustedes dos, en especial tú—siguió, el jefe de la aldea y Astrid levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos muy parecidos a los de Hipo—: me han decepcionado mucho. ¡No es el comportamiento que espero de mis vikingos!

Astrid presenció todo en silencio, era lo menos que podía hacer, y cuando se dio cuenta, Bocón se despedía de Hipo. Y él se acercó a ellos, sin mirarlos.

—No tengo nada que decirles. Todo ya fue dicho— después enfocó a Patapez—. Me alegra saber que al menos tengo el apoyo de un jinete serio.

Y se fue.

Ni siquiera había mirado a Astrid.

No podía haberlo arruinado tanto, ¿verdad? No era posible que Astrid pudiera haber arruinado todo con Hipo. En menos de un día.

Y pensar que ella sólo quería verlo feliz.

Y pensar que ella había planeado recibirlo con un beso.

Y empezó a llorar.

No.

Ella no iba a dejar que Hipo se fuera así como si nada.

Se fue por donde él se había ido. Lo buscó, toda la tarde, por toda la aldea. Incluso se había cruzado de nuevo con Estoico. Al final, Astrid regresó a la fragua, dispuesta a cumplir su castigo y demostrarle a Hipo lo responsable que era.

Desde afuera la fragua era un ennegrecido edificio en Berk, como antes, cuando los dragones atacaban y saqueaban a la tribu. La chica entró, esperando encontrarse con sus compañeros, pero encontrándose con Hipo. Él estaba limpiando, recogiendo todo aquello con posibilidad de salvación. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no la notó.

—Hola— dijo Astrid, tímida como nunca.

Hipo volteó la cabeza con rapidez y fuerza, obviamente no esperando encontrarla ahí.

—Creí que iban a empezar a limpiar mañana— dijo él.

Astrid bajó la mirada, en un gesto de sumisión incómodo.

¿Qué decirle?

—Hipo… Lo lamento. Esto es mi culpa.

—Lo es.

Se mordió el labio y tomó valor para verlo a los ojos. Oh, cuánto le dolió lo que vio ahí. Pura decepción.

—No me importan tus razones, ninguna puede ser suficiente para esto.

¿Cómo podía decir eso sin darle el beneficio de la duda? ¡Él, de todas las personas…! ¡Èl debía entender! ¡Èl siempre arruinaba las cosas! ¡Debía saber que se podían tener buenos motivos para arruinar las cosas!

—¡Fue por honor! —replicó ella entonces, pues para ella había sido importante.

— _¿Honor?_ ¿Y por qué le dijiste a mi padre que era por un objeto?— dijo él confundido.

—No era un objeto, Hipo.

—Dijiste que era tuyo. Que Brutilda no sabía respetar lo ajeno. ¿Cómo no te referías a un objeto?—preguntó él, ofuscado.

_Eras tú_.

Tu honor. Tu privacidad.

Mi honor. Porque tú eres mío.

Aunque todavía no lo seas.

—¿No tienes una respuesta?

Astrid cuadró los hombros y respondió una media verdad.

—Brutilda se metió con algo que es mío, flagelando mi honor. Por eso peleamos.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—El honor no se recupera con deshonor— dijo Hipo—. Romper el arma de otra persona… Lo que le hiciste a Brutilda aquí no fue honorable.

Se negó a bajar la mirada otra vez. Dejaría que Hipo la regañara todo lo que él quisiera. Pero él no volvió a hablarle, sino que la miró, con la decepción creciendo en los ojos.

—¿Qué pudo ser…?— empezó él, pero bajó la mirada, negó con la cabeza y habló de nuevo—. ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para atacar a tu compañera de equipo en frente del jefe de la tribu?

—Ya te lo dije. Mi honor—. _Y el tuyo,_ pensó ella.

Hipo negó con más vehemencia. Y le gritó, enojado.

—¡No voy a aceptar esa respuesta! ¡Quiero la verdad!

Él casi nunca gritaba.

—¡Me avergonzaste enfrente de mi padre! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida!

Oh, ella no iba a tomar toda la responsabilidad.

—¡Y qué hay de ella! ¡¿Por qué me echas toda la culpa a mí!— si él quería enfadarse, pues ella también podía. Sobre todo porque era demasiado cobarde para contarle a Hipo la verdad.

—¡Porque eres mi segunda al mando! ¡Porque me pasé la mañana defendiéndolos! ¡Diciéndole a mi padre lo maduros que son! ¡Porque aunque ellos están locos, al menos pensé que tú los mantendrías a raya! ¡Ni siquiera me fui por seis horas y ya estaban peleando!

—¡Yo también tengo derecho a enfadarme, Hipo!— terminó ella. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que pelearon así? ¿Habían peleado así alguna vez?

¿Por qué Astrid seguía discutiendo cuando era claramente la culpable?

Hipo respiró profundamente y evitó la mirada de Astrid.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Y se dirigió a la salida de la fragua.

—¡Eres un cobarde!— le gritó ella sin pensar, sin creer que él de verdad fuera un cobarde—. ¡Huyes y no enfrentas lo que te da miedo! ¡Sólo sabes correr!

Él respondió de espaldas a ella, con los dientes apretados y el aliento laborioso, mientras se contenía.

—Nunca te he negado la oportunidad de enfadarte. Pero ahora los dos estamos enojados. No voy a hablar contigo así, no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta. No quiero creer todo lo que me dices ahora.

Entonces volvió a caminar, dejando a Astrid congelada.

—No quiero hablar contigo hoy— repitió, pero antes de salir por completo él dijo las palabras más dolorosas que ella había escuchado—. No me busques. Yo te buscaré. _Tal vez._

Si antes no había arruinado las cosas con Hipo, Astrid estaba segura que ahora sí lo había hecho. Para no llorar, para olvidar, limpió y limpió.


	3. El día de Hipo

Chimuelo era un furia nocturna y amaba volar de noche. Hipo era un humano, así que era diurno. Los dos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo: volar de día y de noche. En realidad, a ambos les fascinaba volar, no importaba a qué hora, así que ambos les funcionaba el acuerdo. Para evitar el cansancio, Hipo y Chimuelo tomaban siestas, muchas siestas. Hipo no recuerda muy bien cuándo empezó a tener ese comportamiento de sueño errático. Claro, de vez en cuando, él y Chimuelo tienen una noche completa de sueño, pero no es la norma.

Durante el primer año que él y su amigo estuvieron juntos, el dragón solía ir al techo de su casa y hacía ruido hasta que Hipo se levantaba y volaba juntos: escandalosamente temprano. Ahora, como dormían juntos, Chimuelo lo despertaba cuando él quería aunque Hipo se estuviera muriendo de cansancio, así que el muchacho se vio en la necesidad de empezar a dormir de día. Y Chimuelo, siendo el perezoso y mimado reptil gigantesco que era, dormía al mismo tiempo, acurrucado cerca de Hipo. Tenían el sueño completamente coordinado: el sistema funcionaba a las mil maravillas en todos los aspectos de su vida. Por ejemplo, cuando había alguna emergencia ellos siempre estaban alerta, porque, por regla general, siempre estaban descansados.

Y también les ayudaba cuando tenían que salir en la madrugada sin ser vistos.

El día anterior, Hipo había recibido un mensaje de su padre que Sharpshot le había llevado. El pequeño dragón era maravilloso y muy inteligente e Hipo sentía un gran cariño por él, lo que hacía que Chimuelo se sintiera celoso del pobre terror: Chimuelo era altivo y prepotente y no soportaba mucho a otros dragones, aunque terminaba siendo cordial…,pero si los dragones recibían el cariño que Hipo debía darle a él y _sólo a él_ … Las cosas se ponían raras... Así que Hipo había dejado, con el dolor de su alma, al dragón en Berk y ahora era el nexo entre los dos asentamientos.

En todo caso, su padre lo había solicitado en Berk, así que Hipo ni lento ni perezoso se había preparado para dejar la prisión en la que se había convertido la Orilla del Dragón.

Hipo entendía, de verdad que sí. Había sufrido de vértigo. Se había mareado. Casi se mata la primera vez que intentó volar con Chimuelo después de su recuperación. Pero ya no soportaban, ni él ni Chimuelo, la constante vigilancia, la poca libertad. Estaban acostumbrados a ir donde quisieran y estar solos, sin nadie que molestara ni les dijera cómo volar.

Hipo necesitaba eso, después de tantas derrotas.

Chimuelo también.

Así que se levantaron mucho antes del alba, esperando poder despistar incluso a Astrid, y lo habían logrado. Pero una última mirada a la isla hizo dudar a Hipo.

—Regresemos, amigo.

No podía irse como un ladrón sin despedirse de Astrid. Ella no sólo era su segunda al mando, era su amiga y su tal vez futura algo más, si todo salía bien. Hacía un par de días la muchacha lo había besado de nuevo y había sido más demandante que en otras ocasiones. Hipo no se quejaba, por supuesto, sobre todo porque sentía que estaban avanzando de nuevo.

Astrid había estado en los pensamientos de Hipo durante mucho tiempo, inamovible como un pilar: al inicio como lo más hermoso que Hipo hubiese visto, como una inspiración; y recientemente como la más dulce de las experiencias imperfectas. Ella tenía tantas capas, tantos secretos, tantas reacciones diferentes… Hipo había pensado que él estaba enamorado de ella antes, cuando la veía a la distancia con el fuego detrás de ella, brillante y valiente… Había estado tan equivocado. Él estaba enamorado de ella _ahora_ , ahora que la podía ver de cerca y cuando ella le sonreía o se reía con él, cuando se reía de él, cuando se enfadaba por tonterías; cuando, estando solos, hablaban de todo y de nada en particular.

Y ahora que la veía de cerca -su naturaleza salvaje, indomable y maravillosa-, Hipo sabía cómo acercarse a ella: exactamente igual a como se había acercado a Chimuelo.

No, no se refería a lanzarle un pescado y esperar una ofrenda regurgitada. Se refería a acercamientos lentos, permitirle a ella tomar el ritmo y tener paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

Desde que Hipo había sido un niño había sido rechazado por ser... bueno, por ser Hipo. Y a él nunca le importó mucho, igualmente se acercaba a las personas y hacía lo que fuera en su necesidad absurda de ser aceptado. Incluso le había impuesto su presencia a Chimuelo y a Astrid. Sin embargo, había aprendido a no hacer cualquier cosa, sino lo que Chimuelo y Astrid querían: la clave era enseñarles, lentamente, a amarlo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

A Chimuelo ya lo tenía. Cada día afianzaba la relación de confianza y amor compartida con su mejor amigo. Con Astrid todavía le faltaba más trabajo: ella se acercaba a Hipo cada vez con más confianza: abrazándolo, tomándolo de la mano, acariciándolo, hablándole y, ocasionalmente, besándolo; no obstante, todavía faltaba sellar el trato. Hipo necesitaba acercarse a ella y no ser rechazado. Si quería esa oportunidad pronto no podría largarse sin despedirse de ella.

Él y Chimuelo habían aterrizado a las afueras de la cabaña de Astrid, así que tragó saliva e ignoró la risa gutural de Chimuelo cuando se aplastó el pelo en un intento vano de lucir presentable. Se disponía a llamar a Astrid cuando ella salió luciendo cansada y sin su habitual peinado, en lugar de eso llevaba el cabello suelto y se veía preciosa. Hipo se auto felicitó por regresar a despedirse: ella se veía tan bonita…

Nervioso se revolvió el pelo, arruinando de nuevo su ya arruinado cabello.

—Buenos días—dijo sintiéndose bastante idiota.

Ella sólo parpadeó, como si le costara reaccionar ante tanta idiotez. Y luego le respondió porque ella era así de amable.

—Buenos días— la saludó a él y luego saludó a Chimuelo, permitiendo que el dragón olisqueara su mano. Hipo sonrió ante eso, cuando la veía interactuando con Chimuelo él sentía como cualquier pedazo de vikingüéz en su cuerpo se derretía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Eso había sido un poco grosero_ , pensó Hipo, pero claro, a nadie le gusta que un tarado llegue y le levante a una hora tan inapropiada. No la culpó, sólo esperaba que no lo golpeara.

—Chimuelo y yo nos vamos ya— le soltó él, como si nada, esperando que la honestidad lo salvara de una posible represalia.

Ella no reaccionó con su rostro, sino que comenzó a caminar, lejos de Hipo. Él la siguió, y cuando notó hacia dónde se dirigían él volvió a hablar, pues tal vez así evitaría la discusión sobre Astrid acompañándolos a él y a Chimuelo -o como ella _no iba_ a acompañarlos.

—Chimuelo y yo creemos que es mejor salir temprano, así vendremos antes.

—Está bien: iré por Tormenta y te acompañaré.

Ya estaban en la entrada de los establos, y aunque Hipo no la veía con total claridad, pues aún no amanecía, se las arregló para tomarla gentil pero firmemente de un brazo. Pronto estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Los ojos de Astrid eran tan azules como el cielo primaveral de Berk y eran tan profundos como el vasto océano, y como el océano, también estaban llenos de tormentas, peligros y misterios.

Hipo no estaba intimidado por ella. _No mucho, al menos_.

—Vendré antes del mediodía... Si Chimuelo y yo nos vamos ya— intentó razonar, poniendo énfasis en el "Chimuelo y yo".

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe?— preguntó ella.

Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, resuelto. No, no quería compañía. No quería más niñeras. Astrid podía comprender eso, si alguien podía era ella.

—¡ _¿_ Por qué no?!—medio gritó ella de pronto, haciendo saltar a Hipo asustado—. ¿Qué pasa si te mareas de nuevo? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió hace dos días?

Se refería al beso… ¿o a la caída?

—No es necesario... que me acompañes— respondió él con enojo falso, ¡ella se estaba burlando de él! _Lo notó en la diversión de sus ojos..._ —. Chimuelo y yo iremos con cuidado.

Seguía mirándola a los ojos y notó cómo su risa se desvanecía para darle lugar a una mirada diferente, hambrienta, oscurecida, anhelante. Él, sintiendo algo parecido, decidió dar el siguiente paso: Acercarse a ella.

Lo hizo, sintió cosquillas en su piel cada vez que ella parpadeaba, sentía la respiración de ella muy cerca.

_Cierra el trato. Bésala._

No obstante, cuando él lo iba a hacer, ella se apartó.

Auch.

—Antes del mediodía, Hipo. O te iremos a buscar.

Había sido demasiado pronto. Se había acercado demasiado pronto. _No importa, puedes intentarlo de nuevo, no hay daño. No hay daño_. Asintió, de acuerdo con ella y se fue volando con Chimuelo, sintiéndose un poco derrotado, aunque, también más impulsado que antes.

 

 

—Gustav...— dijo Hipo reprimiendo su enojo. En momentos así, Hipo se sentía mal al pensar en todas las cosas que le había hecho a su padre y en todas las estupideces que había cometido… Porque si Hipo era para Estoico la mitad de lo que Gustav era para Hipo… ufff.

—¡Todo está controlado! ¡En serio!

_¡Clack!_ Se escuchó y al voltear, Hipo y Gustav vieron como el techo de una casa se desplomaba víctima de una estampida de gallinas destructoras. Lentamente, Hipo regresó su mirada al chico… _Mi papá es un santo por no haberme matado como yo estoy pensando hacer con Gustav_ , pensó.

Cuenta hasta diez y luego pregunta.

Uno… las gallinas se mueven hacia otra casa. Dos… La tribu comienza a entrar en pánico. Tres... Hipo podría jurar que la mamá de Patapez había pasado corriendo con una gallina en el pelo. Cuatro… Diente acababa de lanzar fuego a las gallinas, fallando estrepitosamente. Cinco… No. No iba a contar más.

Al menos Gustav lucía como si se hubiera tragado una fruta muy ácida.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!— preguntó Hipo, controlando su tono para no gritar, pero sonando, aún así, muy enfadado.

—¡Es parte del entrenamiento del Equipo A!— respondió el muchacho a la defensiva. Hipo entrecerró los ojos.

Acababa de llegar a Berk un poco mareado y necesitando desayunar, sólo para ser recibido por una fuga de gallinas, pollos y gallos que estaba poniendo a la aldea patas arriba. Las mañanas en Berk eran desconcertantes. Por supuesto, Chimuelo se había puesto a perseguir gallinas, se había acostumbrado por la Gallina de Brutacio; así que Hipo se había quedado en medio de la aldea sin saber qué ocurría, hasta que vio a los miembros del Equipo A volando y recogiendo a los animales en cestos. Cuando Gustav pasó lo suficientemente cerca, Hipo se trepó en Diente -en una proeza acrobática de la que se sintió muy orgulloso, es decir, ¡si Astrid lo hubiera visto!- y los había obligado a bajar.

Ahora, regañaba al chico como tantas veces había hecho.

—Lo dudo— respondió Hipo, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Gustav lo imitó y se quedaron encarándose hasta que sonaron pesadas y firmes zancadas acercándose a ellos. Temiendo lo peor, Hipo buscó el origen y se encontró con su padre, el jefe de la tribu, quien no se veía para nada feliz.

—Hola, papá— saludó Hipo casualmente, pretendiendo que no sucedía nada extraño y que una gallina no se le acababa de subir a Gustav en el casco.

—¿Por qué hay gallinas destruyendo la aldea?— preguntó Estoico y, en el fondo, Hipo supo que su padre lo consideraba a él el culpable.

—Gustav dice que es un entrenamiento de la academia— respondió Hipo y tanto él como su padre escrutaron a Gustav con la mirada.

El pobre chico y su dragón bajaron la cabeza.

—Es que queremos correr en las carreras y pensamos que podíamos practicar con gallinas antes que con ovejas.

Estoico suspiró. Hipo también.

—Yo me encargo, papá— dijo él al final, ganándose una mirada de aprobación de su padre y un apretón en el hombro como bienvenida.

—Iré al muelle, hubo un pequeño altercado. Te veré en el Gran Salón más tarde, necesitamos hablar.

Así, Hipo se despidió de su padre y volvió a mirar a Gustav.

—Sabes que pueden correr en las carreras, ¿verdad?— le comentó al chico como si nada mientras caminaba y le quitaba la gallina de encima—. Si quieren correr no los vamos a dejar afuera.

La cara del chico se iluminó, y luego se desinfló.

—Pero… Brutacio y Brutilda dijeron que…

Hipo rodó los ojos. Debió haberlo imaginado, aunque no es que Gustav necesitara empujones para meter la pata.

—Las gallinas son más difíciles de encontrar que las ovejas— interrumpió Hipo—, son más difíciles de atrapar, pero son más fáciles de cargar. No es una buena práctica— sentenció con la esperanza de evitar futuras carreras de gallinas.

Antes de ser atrapado en una discusión con Gustav, Hipo se fue a buscar a Chimuelo para la cacería de gallinas. Gustav lo siguió sin callarse ni un segundo - _¿entonces podemos correr? Sí, Gustav, sí pueden_ \- hasta que llegaron a una de las estaciones de alimento. En ella, Chimuelo llenaba su hocico de pescados y se disponía a comer. Hipo, reprimiendo un suspiro de cansancio -y hambre y envidia porque Chimuelo sí estaba comiendo- se acercó al dragón.

—Vamos, amigo. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Chimuelo le respondió levantando su cabeza con superioridad y volteándose lejos de Hipo, moviendo su enorme cuerpo y ocultándose detrás de las gigantescas alas negras.

—¿Es en serio?— se preguntó Hipo indignado. Es decir, _¿de verdad?_ —. _Óigame, señor_ , no me deje hablando solo— ordenó Hipo para, después, recibir un coletazo en la cabeza—¡Oye!

El dragón se llevó otro pez a la boca y se rió de Hipo, ocasionando que el alimento se le atascara momentáneamente en la garganta, lo que derivó en un pequeño ataque de tos para el dragón. Fue el turno de Hipo para reír.

Cerca de ahí estaba Rompecráneos, mirando desinteresadamente el paisaje repleto de gallinas locas. Decidiendo que Chimuelo estaba siendo particularmente difícil, Hipo se acercó al dragón de su padre y lo saludó. Cuando el dragón lo saludó de vuelta, Hipo le rascó el cuello, ganándose un ronquido de agradecimiento.

—Bien, si el _dragón bebé_ tiene tanta hambre— dijo Hipo en dirección a Chimuelo—, tú me acompañarás, ¿verdad, Rompecráneos?— el enorme dragón empujó el costado de Hipo con cariño y lo dejó subirse a su espalda.

Abajo Chimuelo seguía comiendo, fingiendo indiferencia aunque los siguió con sus enormes ojos verdes hasta que se perdieron en el cielo.

* * *

Luego de perseguir gallinas -y verse arrastrado en una competencia con el equipo A que él y Rompecráneos ganaron con diez gallinas capturadas- Hipo se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón para un merecido descanso y un muy ansiado desayuno. Cuando él y Rompecráneos se separaron, Chimuelo se había acercado a su jinete y lo había lamido de arriba abajo, por lo tanto, cubierto de baba de dragón (una cosa viscosa que no se quitaba con nada) y seguido por un muy cariñoso furia nocturna, Hipo se sentó a esperar con un plato rebosante frente a él.

En realidad, no necesitó esperar demasiado. Casi inmediatamente después de sentarse, Bocón y Estoico entraron en el Gran Salón, saludando aquí y allá y luego sentándose uno a cada lado de Hipo. Pero, claro está, no contaban con Chimuelo: el dragón los empujó una y otra y otra vez hasta que se alejaron de Hipo lo suficiente.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?— preguntó Estoico un _pelín_ hastiado.

—Creo— comenzó a decir Hipo—… que está celoso porque fui a perseguir gallinas con Rompecráneos. Creo.

Los dos hombretones soltaron una carcajada sincera.

—Deberías correr en las carreras, papá— siguió Hipo—. Rompecráneos tiene mucho talento.

Ante esas palabras, Chimuelo gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza encima de la de Hipo de manera afectuosa/posesiva (y un tanto dolorosa para el humano).

—Entonces el problema de las gallinas está resuelto, ¿no es así?— preguntó Estoico en un todo que prometía dolor si no era así.

—Sí, sí— se apresuró a responder Hipo—, todas las gallinas están en su gallinero, no te preocupes.

Estoico suspiró pesadamente, muy cansado, sonando muy viejo y ganándose una mirada preocupada de parte de su hijo. Después el jefe habló:

—La academia se ha descuidado mucho desde que ustedes se fueron. Gustav no es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa responsabilidad: él todavía necesita aprender sobre dragones y decisiones acertadas.

—Yo tenía su edad cuando empecé con la academia… más o menos— contestó Hipo con un poco de temor. Su padre no podía pedirle que regresaran a Berk, no era una posibilidad abierta a discusión, sobre todo porque Viggo todavía tenía en su poder el Ojo del Dragón.

La verdad es que Hipo había temido este momento desde que se había ido. Sí, tenía miedo de ser dotado con más tareas y obligaciones para las cuales no se sentía preparado: tenía suficiente con la academia, la fragua, con los jinetes, con ser la "máxima autoridad en entrenamiento de dragones" y con ser el "heredero de Berk": no necesitaba añadir más. De hecho, él había buscado nuevos dragones, había volado y mapeado el archipiélago para sentirse libre. Eso quería y eso necesitaba: libertad. Temía ser regresado de golpe a Berk. Por supuesto, toda esa actitud "rebelde" había regresado para morderlo en el trasero. Ahora tenían una base de operaciones en la Orilla del Dragón desde la cual luchaban contra cazadores desalmados y monstruosos. Cazadores a quienes les había regalado el Ojo del Dragón, la máxima arma para capturar y matar dragones. Todo porque Hipo era un estúpido. Un maldito estúpido.

—Quiero que regresen a Berk, hijo—sentenció Estoico, antes de que Hipo protestara, su padre siguió hablando—. Sé que no quieres nada más que recuperar el Ojo del Dragón y derrotar a Viggo, pero no lo lograrás en tu estado.

¿En su estado? Ya estaba harto de ser tratado como un niño.

—¡Estoy bien!— protestó Hipo, pero al ver las cejas arqueadas de Bocón y de su padre, rectificó—. Estoy mejor. Ya casi no me mareo.

Estoico negó.

—No me refiero a tu enfermedad, aunque los dioses saben que preferiría que no hubieras volado solo— Hipo rodó los ojos—. Hablo de tu obsesión con Viggo.

Ante esto, Hipo saltó:

—¡Yo no estoy obsesionado con Viggo! ¡Estoy intentando responsabilizarme por mis errores!

—¿Por qué no sigues comiendo?— intervino Bocón.

—¿Por qué no sigo…? ¿Qué?— preguntó un poco descolocado.

—Come y escucha— repitió Bocón, jalando a Hipo con su garfio hasta que el chico se volvió a sentar.

—Ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad...— replicó, entonces, Hipo.

Estoico se acomodó mejor y miró a Hipo con profundidad y el chico supo que se avecinaba una de esas conversaciones donde él y su padre no estarían de acuerdo. En realidad, desde que Estoico se había disculpado con Hipo antes de que el muchacho se enfrentara a la Muerte Roja, padre e hijo habían mejorado sus interacciones y su comunicación. Estoico escuchaba a Hipo, e Hipo escuchaba a Estoico. La mayoría de las veces. Luego estaban los momentos cuando regresaban a discutir y a intentar imponerse el uno sobre el otro.

—¿Cuál fue tu error con Viggo?

Esa pregunta otra vez. Hipo le había solicitado ayuda a su padre y a Bocón y como resultado habían planificado rescates fallidos y cuadrantes de búsqueda infructuosos, aunque, antes de ponerlos a prueba Estoico le había hecho esa misma pregunta: "¿cuál fue tu error con Viggo?".

—Fui un estúpido, dejé que me usara como su juguete, dejé que me manipulara— la verdad. Esa era toda la verdad.

—No, hijo. No sueltes la primera respuesta que te llegue a la mente. Piensa.

Estoico permaneció atípicamente callado y dejó que Hipo analizara la pregunta. ¿Cuál había sido su error con Viggo? ¿Subestimarlo? Sí, lo había subestimado. Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pan y lo mordisqueó: había subestimado a Viggo. Se había confiado y no había hecho su tarea, en lugar de eso había brincado a la primera oportunidad, arrastrando a sus amigos al peligro y poniendo en riesgo a seres inocentes. Viggo lo había manipulado como quiso al tener atrapada a Heather. Hipo había liderado el contraataque sin ni siquiera poder asegurar el bienestar de la chica y no tenían idea de donde estaba ahora, o si se encontraba bien: sin embargo, Hipo sospechaba que Viggo se habría jactado si Heather hubiera muerto. Había sido un irresponsable. Había sido pretencioso y egocéntrico.

—No sabía nada sobre él. No sabía nada sobre su flota. No sabía nada sobre sus estrategias. No sabía nada sobre los límites de su crueldad— contestó él, comprendiendo a su padre finalmente—. Fui descuidado y mis acciones pusieron en riesgo a otros.

Padre e hijo se miraron largamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo vas a solucionar?

El chico se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada mientras sopesaba sus opciones: ser un vikingo y atacar sin ton ni son, o… ¿qué? ¿Hacer un trabajo de inteligencia? Sí, eso podía servir, pero su padre obviamente los quería en Berk, así qué, ¿qué debía hacer?

—Quieres que me quede aquí— respondió Hipo al final.

—Un jefe piensa primero en su tribu, hijo: en lo mejor para las personas bajo su cuidado. Quiero que hagas eso.

Otra vez su padre estaba hablando de la responsabilidad de un jefe. Sí, Hipo lo entendía, en serio, él era el heredero de Berk y tarde o temprano se convertiría en el jefe, así que comprendía por qué su padre lo instruía y aconsejaba. Sí, todo eso estaba muy bien. Pero cada vez que su padre hablaba de "lo que un jefe debe hacer" en el interior de Hipo surgía un pánico inconfundible: no se sentía preparado aún ni siquiera para pensar en ser jefe.

—¿Por eso quieres que regrese? ¿Y me olvide de Viggo y los dragones que puse en peligro?— preguntó Hipo.

Estoico negó y volvió a suspirar.

—Quiero que recuerdes a tu equipo y pienses en ellos: en estos momentos son tu tribu.

— _No pienso en ellos_ , ¿eso es lo que dices?— preguntó Hipo con un hilo de voz, intentando, realmente intentando, no explotar.

Bocón, a un lado de él, se removió un poco.

—Ahora sólo piensas en tu error. Debes aprender a dejarlo ir y trabajar con tu equipo para mejorar.

Hipo frunció el ceño, con enfado y frustración, sin poder entender realmente qué quería su padre y por qué le decía eso cuando Estoico lo primero que hacía era correr hacia el peligro llevando a su tribu entera con él.

—Eso es lo que tú haces, ¿no?— dijo él sin poder contener su rabia, su desayuno olvidado hace rato—. Tú siempre piensas antes de ir a la guerra. _Siempre escuchas._

El jefe de la tribu endureció la mirada, aún más si podía y replicó con un tono de voz más duro.

—Aprenderás a tomar decisiones rápidas y a vivir con las consecuencias de esas decisiones.

—Estoy recibiendo mensajes confusos. Quieres que piense lo que hago, pero que haga decisiones rápidas. Quieres que tome responsabilidad de mis acciones, pero quieres que regrese a Berk en lugar de atrapar a un criminal. No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

De pronto, la mano de Estoico se colocó en el hombro de Hipo en un gesto tranquilizador que, sorprendentemente, tuvo éxito.

—Hijo, puedes hacer todo eso. Eso es lo que se espera de un jefe. Y sé que lo puedes hacer porque ya lo has hecho.

El chico asintió, pero antes de poder replicar, su padre siguió hablando:

—Tu equipo está débil: los rescates no funcionaron y han sido derrotados.

Hipo negó.

—Yo he sido quien ha fallado.

Bocón intervino con una risilla, quizás intuyendo la necesidad de distraer a los dos Haddock de su intensa charla.

—Tú te enfermaste y eso asustó a todos. Deberías haber visto a tu padre dando manotazos a tu alrededor.

Estoico gruñó avergonzado e Hipo no pudo evitar una sincera carcajada.

—¿Manotazos, eh?

Estoico murmuró algo que Hipo no comprendió, gracias a Odín.

—No fue el único— siguió Bocón—. Los chicos estaban asustados, los dragones estaban asustados… Y Astrid— comentó dándole un codazo a Hipo a modo de complicidad, provocando que Hipo se sonrojara—… no te dejó solo ni un segundo.

Apabullado, Hipo balbuceó un débil "sí, es una buena amiga" que fue respondido con carcajadas de burla cortesía de los dos desgraciados a quienes él llamó familia una vez, porque _ya no más después de esto._

—¿Siguen siendo amigos?— rió Bocón incrédulo—. ¿Necesitas consejos? _Soy un éxito con las damas._

—¡No, gracias!— se apresuró a responder Hipo intentando controlar la vergüenza y la decepción: él y Astrid seguían siendo sólo amigos y, si el rechazo de esa mañana era un presagio, lo seguirían siendo por un tiempo—. ¿Podemos seguir hablando sobre lo mal líder que soy? Vamos, es fácil: "Hipo, tu gente está descontrolada y hoy soltaron un grupo de gallinas perturbadas"— terminó él con una pobre imitación de su padre.

Estoico esperó a que Hipo se callara y volvió a hablar:

—Tu equipo necesita reagruparse.

—Y lo de las gallinas fue divertido— comentó Bocón con sarcasmo—, sobretodo cuando se metieron a mi fragua y se comieron parte de tus esquemas, Hipo.

Estoico ignoró a su amigo y replanteó su argumento.

—Tu equipo necesita madurar.

Hipo, preguntándose distraídamente cuáles de sus bocetos habían sufrido, le replicó a su padre:

—Son un buen equipo, pongo las manos al fuego por cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Hasta por los gemelos?— preguntó Bocón sorprendido y abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

—Tacio y Tilda son… difíciles. Pero saben comportarse cuando es necesario— antes de ser interrumpido levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Pero! Pero... Si ese no fuera el caso para eso estamos Astrid y yo. Confío plenamente en que Astrid sabrá mantener a los chicos y a Tilda a raya cuando yo no esté. De hecho creo que ella lo puede hacer mejor que yo— _Mil veces mejor_ , pensó él.

—Lo sé, pero aún así creo que necesitan unirse más. Planeamos tres rescates y ninguno salió como se esperaba: no estuvieron concentrados. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije sobre la regata?

Sintiendo que esta conversación estaba muy dispersa Hipo intentó recordar y adivinó confundido:

—¿Que "es terriblemente emocionante" ver barcos alejarse lentamente?

Estoico apretó los labios.

—El pueblo necesita distracciones.

—Ah, sí… Eso también— concedió Hipo un tanto intimidado por la mirada crítica de su padre, por lo cual estudió las implicaciones del comentario de su padre—. Quieres que… ¿volvamos para que la tribu se distraiga con las carreras de dragones? ¿Y que no suceda lo de de las gallinas otra vez? O… ¿quieres que _nosotros_ nos distraigamos?

En lugar de responder Estoico, fue Bocón quien lo hizo. Se retorcía su bigote como si estuviera planeando algo malo, algo tan malo como esconder el bastón a Gothi. Y además se estaba robando la comida de Hipo.

—Un poco de todo eso, sí— dijo el hombre—. Le dije a tu padre que ustedes necesitan aprender algo nuevo, se sienten muy satisfechos de sí mismos con los dragones. Y así se unirán al estar todos en el mismo nivel, _Vidar_ sabe que lo necesitan.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, en serio— replicó Hipo ofendido—. Sí sabes que todos los días aprendemos algo nuevo sobre dragones, ¿verdad? ¿O ese conocimiento se te escapa? Además, ¿por qué metes a mi dios más apreciado en todo esto?

—Así escucharás…´— le dijo Bocón en tono de regaño—. De todas formas, _tú_ aprendes porque te gustan más los dragones que una chica bonita— y soltó una risita, provocando en Hipo la enésima manifestación de cabreo—. Los demás _no lo hacen_. Están muy cómodos... Bueno… Excepto Patapez.

A Hipo se le iluminó en la cabeza una idea de venganza. Porque Bocón a veces era un poquito demasiado molesto.

—De acuerdo. Papá, quieres que los jinetes se distraigan y que aprendan algo nuevo para que se les baje los humos -aunque no creo que eso suceda, si soy sincero— Estoico asintió—.Tengo una propuesta: que aprendan a trabajar en la fragua.

Bocón casi se atraganta.

—Si crees que voy a dejar a los gemelos cerca de mi preciado horno…

—¡Es una idea estupenda, hijo! Tú podrás descansar y ellos afianzarán los lazos en una tarea diferente— dijo Estoico con la mirada iluminada y dando una palmada definitiva.

—¡Oye, Estoico! No vas a meter a esos atolondrados en un lugar _cerrado_ y con _fuego_ … —replicó el herrero.

—Ni siquiera saben afilar, es la experiencia perfecta, papá— contestó Hipo.

El aludido se levantó de la mesa e Hipo sonrió, porque eso significaba que la discusión estaba terminada.

—Ya está decidido, Bocón. Hipo los controlará— la risa de Hipo casi muere ante eso, pero regresó con intensidad ante las siguientes palabras—: y tú ya tienes experiencia entrenando a los chicos. Termina tu desayuno, hijo, y tráelos, te estaremos esperando en la fragua.

El jefe de la tribu salió del Gran Salón, pero Bocón se quedó al lado de Hipo y lo miraba como si le quisiera esconder la prótesis. Ya saben, lo miraba de manera malvada.

—¿Qué tan mal afilan?

—Lo único que hacen es arruinar la hoja.

—Ummm— murmuró Bocón.

Hipo continuó con su comida y después soltó como si nada:

—Tal vez deberías aprender algo nuevo también, ya sabes, conseguirte un dragón como compañero… Qué sé yo… Un gronckle, tal vez.

Bocón negó con la cabeza y le robó el último pedazo de pan a Hipo, quien sólo pudo ser un testigo de tal bajeza.

—Nah...— dijo después de tragar.

—Te podría ayudar a mantener el fuego. Y podrías tener derechos ilimitados a hierro de gronckle— comentó Hipo, de nuevo como si no fuera importante, pero vio los ojillos de Bocón crecer en codicia—. Además, te haría bien la compañía. ¡Y los gronckles son perezosos! Sería tu compañero ideal.

—¡Oye, chico!— y le propinó a Hipo un manotazo detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Estás diciendo que soy flojo?

Ante esto, Hipo se levantó.

—¿ _Estás_ insinuando que _estoy_ insinuando que eres flojo, perezoso y que prefieres no hacer nada?— antes que su mentor hablara, Hipo se apartó de la mesa y con exagerados ademanes caminó hacia la puerta de espaldas y sin dejar de mirar a Bocón (y sin dejar de hablar)—. Porque si es así, debo decir: auch. En serio, me duele tu desconfianza. ¡Traicionado! ¡He sido traicionado! ¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí! ¡Siento la puñalada en mi pecho…! ¡Piensa lo del dragón y lo vamos a buscar!

Quienes estaban en el Gran Salón se rieron, incluyendo a Bocón.

 

 

Antes de salir hacia la Orilla, Hipo se había despedido de su padre, quien le había recordado, una vez más, el estado fragmentado del equipo de los jinetes y la necesidad de que él, Hipo, fuera una roca sólida frente a ellos. Por supuesto, eso sólo lo había amargado de nuevo y, ¿cuál era el método de liberación de Hipo? Volar con acrobacias. ¿Podía hacerlo? Descubrió que, mientras girara hacia la izquierda todo estaba bien, y aprendió que si viraba a la derecha cosas feas pasaban con sus ojos.

En realidad, Hipo no creía que su equipo estuviera fragmentado, como aseguraba su padre. Habían trabajado muy duro en la confianza, la cooperación y, a menos que Hipo se equivocara, también eran amigos. Sí, tenían sus diferencias, no obstante, al final siempre lograban llegar a un mutuo entendimiento.

Por supuesto, el destino le tenía preparado un gigantesco cartel que decía " _Te equivocas, compañero_ ". Fue recibido por una pelea entre Astrid y Brutilda. Una pelea donde Patapez salió con un golpe en el estómago cortesía de Astrid, Brutacio terminó con un golpe en las costillas cortesía de Brutilda, el mismo Hipo terminó con una nariz rota; y el pobre Patán terminó siendo golpeado en… ahí abajo.

Hipo estaba tan enfadado que, realmente, no recuerda muy bien qué dijo y cómo lo dijo, sin embargo, pronto estuvo en el cielo de nuevo, volando con Chimuelo, quien se veía un poco asustado por el enfado de su jinete. Cuando aterrizaron en Berk, Chimuelo se había alejado de Hipo tanto como podía y, aunque eso dolió, el muchacho decidió sólo seguir caminando y lidiar con su sensible amigo después.

Los sucesos de la fragua no habían sido tan tranquilizantes como Hipo hubiese deseado. Se peleó con Astrid porque estaba resentido con ella; fue acosado por Brutacio quien lo había tocado en partes de su cuerpo que Hipo no sabía que existían; se había peleado también con su padre, porque Estoico tenía razón sobre el equipo e Hipo odiaba eso; y para rematar Astrid y Brutilda se habían peleado de nuevo e Hipo, por alguna extraña razón, se vio envuelto en eso.

Fue atacado por Brutilda y cayó en una mesa repleta de martillos que se rompió por el impacto. No es necesario explicar el doloroso escenario para el coxis de Hipo. Después de eso, años después, Patapez corrió en su ayuda. Y cuando se hubo levantado y observó la situación catastrófica se dio cuenta que la espada en la que había estado trabajando estaba muy cerca del horno. Peligrosamente.

Por supuesto, el destino le tenía ahora un cartel que decía "¡Viene una explosión, amigo!".

Y después, no mucho después, estaba en la calle, presenciando a su padre regañar a sus amigos, para después enviarle a Hipo una mirada que claramente decía "toma las riendas, sé un jefe".

—Como explotaron mi fragua yo les pondré el castigo: reconstruirla— dijo Bocón enfadado, aunque después del incidente de las gallinas y el estado de la fragua, la explosión había sido casi un accidente fortuito.

Bocón miró entonces Hipo y compartieron esa mirada tan frecuente entre ellos: uno exasperado y el otro culpable.

—La espada explotó. Como te dije.

Hipo sintió la tensión levantándose de sus hombros.

—Te dije que no la dejaras cerca del horno, sólo hace falta calibrar un poco el mecanismo para que no se salga el combustible… Bueno, no. Ahora hay que construirla desde cero.

Bocón se despidió de él y luego se encaminó al Gran Salón, probablemente a comer lo que se pudiera encontrar y lo dejó sólo. Había llegado el momento de actuar como un jefe:

—No tengo nada que decirles. Todo ya fue dicho— observó a Patapez con gratitud—. Me alegra saber que al menos tengo el apoyo de un jinete serio.

Y luego se fue, sin mirar a nadie más, estaba muy decepcionado de ellos, muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Buscó a Chimuelo y se fue volando con él. Necesitando la soledad y la compañía. Cuando regresó a Berk se fue directo a la fragua, que estaba peor a lo que Hipo había imaginado, por lo cual empezó a rescatar herramientas.

—Hola— escuchó él y se sobresaltó. Ahí, en la entrada, estaba Astrid quien lucía perdida. Nunca la había visto así.

—Creí que iban a empezar a limpiar mañana— contestó él, deseando salir de ahí.

Ella se disculpó.

—Hipo… Lo lamento. Esto es mi culpa.

—Lo es— contestó él sin poder contenerse.

Astrid lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en en mucho tiempo y lo que vio en esos pozos azules fue profunda tristeza.

—No me importan tus razones, ninguna puede ser suficiente para esto— dijo él, intentando que ella comprendiera que él no la reprochaba a ella, sino a sus acciones.

—¡Fue por honor! —le constestó ella con un deje de enfado, con una sombra de la verdadera Astrid.

Y él se confundió.

—¿Honor? ¿Y por qué le dijiste a mi padre que era por un objeto?

—No era un objeto, Hipo.

—Dijiste que era tuyo. Que Brutilda no sabía respetar lo ajeno. ¿Cómo no te referías a un objeto?—le preguntó, confundido, muy confundido. Deseaba entender. Quería entender.

Ella se quedó ahí, sin contestar, sin decir nada.

—¿No tienes una respuesta?— preguntó él al final.

Ella le respondió.

—Brutilda se metió con algo que es mío, flagelando mi honor. Por eso peleamos.

—El honor no se recupera con deshonor— le replicó él y le dijo algo más, algo que ni siquiera él entendió, porque los ojos de ella se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Él era un miserable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué la estaba haciendo llorar? Y… ¿qué era lo que ella no le estaba contando? Ellos confiaban y ella no… ¿Qué pudo ser…?

—¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para atacar a tu compañera de equipo en frente del jefe de la tribu?

—Ya te lo dije. Mi honor,.

El negó. No. Esa respuesta no era la que él buscaba. Él quería la verdad. Quería una respuesta sincera. ¡

—¡No voy a aceptar esa respuesta! ¡Me avergonzaste enfrente de mi padre! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida!

—¡Y qué hay de ella! ¡¿Por qué me echas toda la culpa a mí!— le replicó ella enfadada.

Sí, ella tenía derecho a enojarse. Él estaba siendo obtuso. Pero ya no podía dejar de gritar. Necesitaba que ella entendiera lo importante… Necesitaba sentir, de nuevo, que ella y él estaban conectados. Necesitaba que ella fuera sincera.

—¡Porque eres mi segunda al mando! ¡Porque me pasé la mañana defendiéndolos! ¡Porque aunque ellos están locos, al menos pensé que _tú_ los mantendrías a raya!

—¡Yo también tengo derecho a enfadarme, Hipo!— le gritó ella.

Esto estaba mal.

Estaba muy mal.

No quería pelear con ella.

No quería alejarse de ella.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora— dijo él, sintiendo, por primera vez en todo el día el control sobre sus acciones.

Caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Eres un cobarde!— le gritó ella.

—Nunca te he negado la oportunidad de enfadarte— le dijo él—. Pero ahora los dos estamos enojados. No voy a hablar contigo así, no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Porque ya había dicho muchas cosas. Porque no podía decir aquello verdaderamente importante.

—No quiero hablar contigo hoy. No me busques. Yo te buscaré—y, sintiéndose enfadado otra vez soltó—: Tal vez.


	4. La noche de Hipo

Estaba enfurruñado, sin embargo, no podía ausentarse a la cena por más que quisiera, su padre se lo había ordenado, algo sobre dejar que la tribu viera el ambiente normal. En opinión de Hipo, era mejor que no lo vieran a que lo vieran berrinchudo, pero su papá no quería oír ni una palabra del asunto. Y, por si fuera poco, Bocón le había explicado a Estoico qué fue lo que explotó y por cuál razón y, claro está, el jefe quería escuchar _toooodo_ acerca de esta nueva arma escupe fuego.

—Mientras Brutilda y Astrid no se acerquen al horno todo estará bien— había dicho su padre con una risa provocada por el hidromiel.

—Si Astrid no puede entrar a la fragua, ¿cómo voy a mantener a Hipo en el trabajo?— comentó Bocón de pasada y golpeando afectuosa y dolorosamente al susodicho en la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu personalidad cautivadora no es suficiente?— farfulló Hipo molesto. Astrid le dolía mucho en estos momentos. Estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto consigo mismo y estaba molesto con Chimuelo, porque el dragón se había confabulado con su padre para mantenerlo en tierra.

—Pueden acercarse al horno, pero no juntas. Redactaré la ley en la mañana… Hablando de Astrid— dijo Estoico ganándose una protesta de Hipo "no estamos hablando de Astrid, ¡no hablamos de ella!" (la cual ignoró)—… Deberías hablar con ella. Me la encontré hace un rato, te estaba buscando.

Hipo golpeó su cabeza contra la resistente superficie de la mesa.

—Invítala a salir.

Golpeó su cabeza otra vez… ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea de qué estás esperando. A tu edad tu madre y yo ya estábamos casados.

El muchacho dejó de golpear su cabeza para mirar a su padre con furia (y las mejilla rojas, rojas, rojas).

—¡Te diré qué estoy esperando!...—siseando con furia, y muy bajito para que nadie más lo escuchara, dijo—: Espero que ella se decida.

—¡Oh! Ya la invitaste y ella no te ha contestado, ¿es eso?

Hipo se lamentó. Podría estar en cualquier otro lugar mejor ahora, como siendo comida de osos o de algo con más dientes y veneno.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la espada de fuego? ¿O del gronckle con quien vamos a emparejar a Bocón? ¿Qué tal sobre el muelle? Escuché que las cosas se pusieron feeeeeas.

—¿La invitaste o no?— preguntó su padre con su voz de jefe, cansado de tantas pendejadas.

—¿Cómo quieres que la invite si cada vez que me acerco me aleja?— confesó Hipo avergonzado. En serio, un oso podría entrar ahora. Ya. _Pronto, muchas gracias._

—¿Cómo quieres que se decida si no le has dicho nada?— le dijo Bocón y, por ser tan torpe, lo golpeó otra vez detrás de la cabeza.

Sobándose el golpe y mirando a Bocón con rencor, el chico replicó:

—Hay algo llamado "lenguaje corporal".

—Hay algo llamado "lenguaje verbal".

Se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente. No era muy bueno que dos personas sarcásticas pasaran tanto tiempo juntas.

Estoico levantó a Hipo sujetándolo con la camisa y le dio un empujón.

—Ve a buscarla y no regreses hasta que vengas con una cita.

El chico se removió nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿"Oye, tú, cena mañana"? Está enfadada conmigo. Me va a arrancar la cabeza con su hacha mal afilada.

—Sólo ve y sé un hombre— dijo su padre irritado y lo volvió a empujar.

 

—Estúpido padre. Estúpido Bocón. Estúpido Chimuelo. Estúpida Astrid...— iba murmurando Hipo por las casi desiertas calles de Berk.

La noche estaba hermosa y fresca, perfecta para caminar y auto recriminarse por no haberse dejado comer por un dragón cuando tenía siete años. Estaba cansado, irritado y, para colmo de males, tenía náuseas porque, otra vez, estaba mareado. Se preguntaba si en algún momento su vértigo se curaría por completo, se preguntaba si Viggo había montado una fiesta para celebrar su victoria, y se preguntaba por qué, de todas las chicas de Berk, se había terminado enamorando de la más complicada. Estaba lleno de problemas. Lo peor de todo es que sentía la solución muy cerca de él, casi como si pudiese extender su mano y alcanzarla. Pero, aún así, las respuestas se le escapaban y se burlaban de él, así como lo hacían las estrellas justo en ese momento.

No muy lejos de ahí, sentado sobre un destrozado cerco, Patapez revisaba frenéticamente unos papeles. Agradeciendo la distracción -y no, no es que fuera un cobarde-, Hipo se acercó al único ser viviente con quien no estaba enfadado ese día. Patapez escuchó los pasos y levantó la cabeza.

—¡Hipo!— saludó Patapez nervioso. Tal vez creía que le iba a gritar a él también.

—Hola— y, para aliviar la incomodidad, Hipo se fijó en la cerca rota y conversó con ligeresa—. Parece que todavía no hemos reparado todos los daños causados por la fuga de gallinas.

—Ah, sí. Mi mamá dijo que fue culpa de Gustav.

—Un poco sí… Otro poco fue culpa de los gemelos y supongo que también fue mi culpa en cierto modo… — dijo él frotándose la frente con una mano. Dioses, estaba más mareado y ahora le dolía la cabeza… ¿o le había estado doliendo desde el golpe que le propinó Astrid?—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Patapez tenía en sus manos un fajo de papeles e Hipo, en su inocencia, creía que eran tal vez anotaciones sobre la alimentación de Albóndiga. Pero, dada la actitud nerviosa de Patapez, Hipo supo que el chico estaba ocultando algo. _No tú también Patapez, me agradas hoy, no lo arruines_ , pensó.

— _Patapez..._ — advirtió Hipo en un tono muy parecido al que usaba su padre con él—, ¿qué llevas ahí?

—No es n-nada, Hipo.

Hipo enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. La cara de Patapez se puso rojísima y el chico comenzó a sudar, en serio, como yak en verano, y contuvo la respiración hasta que gritó:

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero descruza los brazos!

_¿Eh?_

Hipo descruzó los brazos y Patapez regresó a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, Pez? Es todo lo que quiero saber.

El aludido suspiró con derrota y, con un hilillo de voz, respondió:

—Son cartas de disculpa…

— _Cartas de disculpa_ — repitió Hipo.

—Sí, cartas de disculpa.

—¿Puedo preguntar… no? Emmm... ¿para qué tienes cartas de disculpa?

Patapez se puso rojo otra vez y jugueteó con las cartas con sus manos. Para ser alguien tan grande se veía muy pequeño, ahí, encorvado y avergonzado.

—Es… Es una tontería…

Hipo se acercó al chico y lo tomó del hombro con reconfort. Si algo había aprendido Hipo al entrenar dragones era que el lenguaje corporal era más importante que cualquier otra cosa (a pesar de las palabras de Bocón), y los humanos eran muy similares a los dragones: un toque en el hombro, una caricia firme y amistosa, podía calmar hasta al más tormentoso ánimo.

—Puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? Soy el rey de las tonterías. "Hipo el tonto".

Ante esto, Patapez le sonrió a Hipo y soltó la sopa.

—Pensé que si le doy cartas de disculpas a los chicos van a dejar sus diferencias de lado— y a continuación le enseñó una de las cartas a Hipo que estaba escrita con letra alargada y desprolija, muy diferente a la de Patapez.

"Queridísima" Astrid,

Lamento haberme metido con tu propiedad,

estuvo mal, incluso para mí. Te perdono

por romper mi hacha, estuvo mal de tu parte,

pero así podemos quedar a mano. Ya sabes:

"Reciprocidad".

No digas a nadie que me disculpé,

o encontrarás excremento de yak

en tu silla cuando menos lo esperes.

Ni siquiera me lo menciones a mí.

No creo que lo recuerde.

Atte, La maravillosa y única, Brutilda.

Hipo rió, encantado. La letra no era la de Patapez, sino la de Brutilda. Y así había sido con las demás cartas: Una de Patán para Brutacio que nada más decía: Yo no aposté, pero si lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras ninguno ganó; otra de Brutacio para Patán con una enrevesada historia que iniciaba con un "lo siento" y que Patán nunca leería; y una para Brutilda, de parte de Astrid, donde se leía lo inmadura que había actuado y la esperanza de poder hacer un equipo eficiente de ahora en adelante, pero que le rompería la boca si volvía a tocar alguna de sus pertenencias. Eran obras maestras. Todas con letras diferentes, estilos diferentes… Patapez conocía muy bien a cada uno de los chicos.

—Guau… Son increíbles— le aseguró Hipo, provocando una sonrisa gigantesca en Patapez—. Pero deja que ellos arreglen sus diferencias solos. Las usaremos como último recurso.

Patapez asintió.

—Si escribieras una en mi nombre, ¿cómo sería?— dijo él curioso y luego, con duda añadió—: No escribiste una en mi nombre, ¿o sí?

—No, porque tú te disculparías en persona— comentó Patapez.

¿Cómo responder a una proposición de semejante calibre? Pues: correspondiendo la confianza y haciendo que fuera verdad.

—Hablando de eso, ¿has visto a Astrid? La estoy buscando. No la traté como ella merece— comentó Hipo. Necesitaba disculparse.

Y tal vez, de una vez por todas, tragarse su miedo y decirle lo mucho que deseaba ser su pareja. Después de todo, su padre no lo recibiría si no obtenía una cita con ella. ¡Ah, trabajar bajo presión! ¡Qué belleza! ¡Nada es tan gratificante!

—Está en su casa. La temporal, porque todavía no han reconstruido la vieja— luego añadió, quizás intuyendo que Hipo se sentía miserable—. Ha sido un día ajetreado… No creo que ella te culpe si fuiste… brusco.

Hipo se frotó la cabeza, cansado. Él no sólo había sido "brusco" con Astrid, ella era una chica fuerte, podía lidiar con la brusquedad… Él había sido grosero y cerrado, no la había escuchado y había desquitado su frustración con ella. Ella cometió un error, sí: pero Hipo no tenía que enojarse con ella por eso, él debió buscar la manera de comprender y de trabajar con ella para que el error no se repitiera.

Él debió apoyarla aunque ella no quisiera hablar. Debió ser paciente. Debió ser un apoyo para ella, pues de hecho eso era lo que quería con ella. Eso significa ser una pareja.

Por esa razón la había dejado sola, después de su discusión en la fragua. Dos personas enfadadas no pueden hablar. Ahora él lo único que sentía -además del miedo- eran deseos de terminar lo absurdo de una vez por todas.

—¿Estás bien, Hipo?— preguntó con temor Patapez, sacando a Hipo de su ensimismamiento.

—Ha sido un día larguísimo, tienes razón… Es hora de terminarlo— se despidió de Patapez con una palmada en la espalda y se encaminó hacia Astrid.

La casa que Astrid y sus padres compartían antes había sido destrozada en un ataque sorpresa, así que sus padres se habían mudado con unos familiares mientras se realizaba la construcción. No se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pero aún así a Hipo le tomó mucho tiempo llegar: entre su mareo, su miedo a hablar con la chica y... Brutilda. La muchacha le cayó del cielo, literalmente.

—¡Eructo, Guácara! ¡Regresen!— gritó ella desde el suelo llamando al cremallerus.

—¡No!— respondió Brutacio riendo—. ¡El gemelo supremo ha triunfado!

Y se marchó, así como había aparecido y dejando a su hermana atrás. Hipo estaba seguro que una de las cabezas del cremallerus seguía viendo hacia Brutilda, tal vez preocupado por su compañera, quien, por cierto, se había levantado y había tomado un tronco -aparentemente pesado- y murmuraba sobre sacarle el relleno a Brutacio.

—Tilda— llamó Hipo, arrepintiéndose casi al instante cuando ella se volteó abanicando el tronco—. Hola.

—Hipo— comentó ella con pereza mientras se iba de ahí—… Ya tuve suficientes regaños hasta el Ragnarok, asumiendo que yo esté ahí, claro está. Te escucharé balbucear otro día. O no.

—Verás— se apresuró él para detenerla, al tener la atención de ella de nuevo, siguió hablando—: ahora estoy trabajando con una estrategia diferente… En realidad es la vieja estrategia, creo— dijo él y movió las manos pensando en cómo explicar a qué se refería—… Pretendo… Ya sabes… Pretendo entender qué pasa antes de gritar por eso.

Brutilda asintió, todavía con pereza.

—Pregúntale a Astrid. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes— y a modo de reafirmación, palmeó el tronco con dulzura.

Hipo apretó los labios, preguntándose si debía o no meterse en el pleito y concluyendo que no, no iba a hacer semejante estupidez. De todas maneras, todas las personas de Berk sabían que tarde o temprano sólo aparecería un gemelo y no debían preguntar por qué o dónde se había ido el otro.

—El caso es— comentó Hipo— que ya hablé con ella y no me quiso decir nada.

La chica lo miró con astucia en los ojos, probablemente le pondría un precio a la información. Por supuesto, Hipo no iba a pagar nada porque él merecía respuestas así las recibiera por Brutilda o por Astrid.

—¿Por qué debería decirte yo algo?

Pensándolo largamente, Hipo respondió.

—Porque si no lo haces me aseguraré de que tengas que reparar el daño en el muelle— esperaba que Brutilda ya hubiese escuchado sobre ese incidente, Hipo se enteró y, después de reírse y sentir el enfado desvanecerse de su cuerpo, supo que incluso a su padre las cosas podían salírsele de control, y eso era un alivio.

Nadie esperaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca siempre.

—Hablas de la pelea que terminó con una guerra de caca de dragón, ¿verdad?— dijo Brutilda horrorizada.

—Esa misma.

Esperó.

Esperó un poco más. La chica estaba examinándolo, sin duda alguna.

—No lo harías— acusó ella.

—Pruébame— le respondió él con una sonrisa gigantesca y las manos en la cadera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y agitó el tronco en dirección a Hipo, en una señal amenazadora. Hipo no retrocedió, esperaba no arrepentirse de eso.

—¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!— protestó.

Hipo asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Y esperó.

Esperó.

Brutilda lo miró con rencor por un par de segundos pero después, dejó que una sonrisota maligna se le instalara en el alargado y hermoso rostro de ella.

—Bueno… si insistes te contaré _todo_...

 

Llegó a la casa donde estaba viviendo Astrid y llamó a la puerta. De nuevo, se alisó el pelo con una mano aunque sabía que los resultados serían pobres. Esa acción hizo que notara las dos trenzas que tenía en su cabello: las había hecho Astrid, durante uno de esos momentos, poco frecuentes pero gratificantes, cuando ellos estaban solos y hablaban sin miedo a lo que el otro pensaría. Él estaba avergonzado por el relato de Brutilda, sin embargo, él no debía temerle a Astrid: era Astrid, ella era un puerto seguro.

No esperó mucho, ella abrió la puerta dejando a la luz dorada de la casa salir e iluminara la calle. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, como en la mañana, pero no usaba su armadura, en lugar de eso llevaba un vestido suelto y cómodo, tal vez preparándose para dormir toda la noche. Se veía hermosa, iluminada por la escasa luz del fuego y la luna alta en el cielo. Se veía frágil, sin el metal en su cuerpo; se veía como una niña, más joven de lo que era. Y se veía sorprendida también, sus ojos, ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados, estaban abiertos a más no poder.

—¿Hipo?— dijo ella con su voz afectada. Ella había estado llorando. Él la había hecho llorar: era un imbécil.

—Hola— dijo él con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir—, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella asintió, se sostenía de la pesada puerta de madera sólida.

—¿Quieres pasar?— preguntó ella señalando con su cabeza hacia el interior cálido y acogedor.

Sí, le encantaría pasar: y sentarse en un cómodo asiento frente a la chimenea, hablar con ella protegidos del frío, tal vez acompañar la plática con un té de hierbas caliente y arreglar sus problemas de una vez por todas. Asintió y ella se movió para dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, escuchó voces en el interior de la casa y retrocedió, agobiado.

—¿Tus padres están?— preguntó y ella asintió—… Entonces no.

Astrid suspiró y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminaron juntos y se alejaron del pueblo. No hablaron, ella no inició la conversación y él tampoco, se sentía intimidado por ella, y estaba asustado por la conversación que tendrían, por las palabras que él iba a pronunciar. Además, se sentía como un inexperto: ella iba abrazándose, probablemente víctima del viento helado que azotaba a Berk en esos días, y él, ¿qué podría hacer? Su primer instinto era abrazarla, ya que él no usaba capas o chalecos, sin embargo, ella no reaccionaría bien. No todavía: primero tenían que hablar.

Llegaron a un risco apartado. Cerca de los muelles, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchados por nadie. Delante de ellos se veía el océano oscuro tenuemente iluminado por la luna, al igual que su relación. Pero, ¿cómo empezar? ¿Qué debía decir? Odiaba esto. Odiaba no saber qué decirle a Astrid, odiaba sentirse incómodo junto a ella.

—Odio esto— le confesó—. Odio que peleemos tú y yo. Puedo pelearme con el mundo, me molesta, pero no lo odio. Sin embargo, cuando peleo contigo es mil veces peor que con cualquiera.

La miró y ella estaba sonriendo.

—Mentiroso— le reclamó ella suavemente y él se ofendió ligeramente—. Ambos sabemos que es Chimuelo con quien no soportas pelear, no conmigo.

Él negó vehementemente.

—Yo no peleo con Chimuelo—contestó él, pero al observar la expresión incrédula de Astrid se apresuró a explicar—. Nos molestamos, sí, mucho… Pero no nos peleamos. Él y yo hemos llegado a un punto donde no son necesarias las disculpas para saber que todo está bien. Él sabe que yo siempre estaré ahí para él y yo sé que él siempre estará ahí para mí.

La miró a los ojos y siguió intentando definir con palabras lo que no era posible definir. Era como los colores: no podías explicar el color, sólo verlo: él no podía explicar su relación con Chimuelo, sólo sentirla.

—Él y yo logramos entendernos mutuamente— dijo él—. A veces necesito mi espacio, a veces es él quien necesita apartarse, y lo comprendemos— y se rió, con nostalgia—. No siempre me agrada, ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro que él tampoco aprueba lo que yo hago siempre… Pero la relación no se rompe, sino que se fortalece… Él y yo…

—Se entienden— dijo ella mirando al océano. Él miró en esa dirección y siguió hablando antes de acobardarse.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero contigo— le confesó.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, lo sabía, sentía con intensidad los ojos de ellos sobre él, pero no se sentía preparado para encararla. No, no todavía.

—Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero confiar en tí. Quiero comprender cada una de tus acciones, quiero saber que no necesitamos decir "lo siento"— al pronunciar estas palabras, sintió el valor en su interior y la miró. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero cautivada—. No quiero sentir temor alguno cuando estoy contigo, y quiero que tú te sientas así.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, ella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, así que él se acercó a ella, como lo había hecho esta mañana y sintió como ella se estremecía, probablemente de frío.

—Quiero— dijo él al final—tener la facultad de acercarme a tí sin temor— se acercó más a ella y le apartó un mechón rubio del rostro con delicadeza—, pero quiero que me apartes si es lo que quieres, sin que eso cambie nada entre nosotros.

Ella se lamió los labios y habló.

—Quieres muchas cosas.

Hipo rió suavecito.

—Soy ambicioso, sí— aceptó él, pero lo siguiente lo pronunció más despacio, saboreando cada sonido, deseando que se le grabara a ella en la memoria—. Lo quiero todo contigo.

—¿Todo?— dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma con más fuerza.

—Así es. Todo— dijo él con más confianza—. Pero me conformo por ahora con una cita.

Fue el turno de ella para reír.

—Una cita, ¿eh?

Él se removió, nervioso, pero siguió con su plan.

—Sí. Llevaré un canasto lleno de comida, iremos tú y yo, pasaremos toda la tarde juntos, si puedes aguantarme durante toda una tarde, claro está.

Ella sonrió y llevó sus manos a los hombros de él y lo acarició. Él se relajó automáticamente, ni siquiera sabía lo tenso que estaba.

—¿Mañana?— le preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír, esperanza.

Hipo sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura: fue recompensado por un gritito alegre de sorpresa de Astrid.

—Sí, mañana… No— dijo él frunciendo el ceño… Maldita sea, lo había olvidado por completo. Realmente el asunto de Viggo había resultado ser una prueba para el temple de Hipo—…Tú tienes que limpiar la fragua y yo tengo que arreglar lo de las gallinas y debo preparar el ataque a Viggo…

Suspiró cansado. Miró a Astrid, bien sujeta entre sus brazos… Okay, podía acostumbrarse a eso y se moría por esa cita.

—Mañana hay luna llena.

Ella sonrió arrebatadoramente. Dioses, ella podía quitarle el aliento. Ella podía hacer que se olvidara de lo demás.

—Una cita a la luz de la luna no suena tan horrible— le dijo ella en tono juguetón y se acercó a él, sin dejar de sonreír. Llevó una de sus manos a la base del cuello de Hipo y lo acarició—. Bésame, Hipo— le ordenó.

Llevó sus dos manos hacia el rostro de Astrid y la sostuvo, cerró los ojos y la obedeció. La besó inhalando la esencia de la muchacha entre sus brazos, tenía deseos de perderse en ese momento y vivir en él, porque el frío no existía, el cansancio desapareció y todo lo que existía era la maravillosa y reparadora presencia de Astrid.

Se separaron, Hipo sentía la respiración trabajosa y sus latidos frenéticos, se preguntó si el corazón de ella galopaba con tanta intensidad. Apoyó su frente contra la de Astrid, sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de la chica con sus dedos. Pasados unos instantes, él habló, sin poder contenerse.

—Sigo enojado contigo— dijo él suavemente y se separó de ella—. Tienes que disculparte con Brutilda.

Astrid comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Berk y él la siguió. Ella iba murmurando sobre "dejarlo ir" pero él no iba a aceptar eso:

—¡Ni siquiera tienes que decir nada! Verás, Patapez tiene estas notas de disculpa, pídele una y ya— dijo él con grandes aspavientos.

—No sabes por qué nos peleamos— murmuró ella.

Ummm… En realidad…

—Brutilda me lo contó todo— dijo él y al ver la mueca horrorizada de Astrid aclaró un poco—. No te preocupes, en serio. _En serio._

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—¿No estás... molesto? Porque te vimos… —susurró ella.

¿Molesto? No, no estaba molesto. No era algo tan grave, en realidad. Estaba avergonzado, eso sí. Muy avergonzado. Casi se había ahogado en su propia saliva cuando Brutilda se lo dijo, pero el frío aire lo había calmado lo suficiente para cuando había llegado con Astrid.

—En realidad, preferiría no pensar en esa parte— respondió él—. Estoy debatiendo entre lanzarme de un barranco y arrancar mis tripas y comerlas antes de desangrame. Pero no estoy molesto. No deberías preocuparte tanto, no hicieron nada malo.

Ella seguía mirándolo como si él estuviera loco, pero, en serio, no era tan grave. Todo el mundo lo hacía y que lo hubiesen visto realmente no estaba tan azorado.

—Astrid. De verdad. Comprendo por qué estabas molesta: Brutilda te amenazó con contarme una versión exagerada de lo sucedido, sin embargo ya sé la verdad. No es para tanto. Y no habría creído otra cosa.

—¿Qué, exactamente, te dijo Brutilda?

Ante esas palabras, Hipo se detuvo. Brutilda le había contado la verdad, ¿cierto? Porque sentía como si algo se le estuviera escapando, con toda esa actitud extraña de Astrid.

—Ella me dijo que ustedes fueron a cazar al bosque para reforzar los lazos— comentó él observando con cuidado la reacción de Astrid y ver si ella revelaba la mentira, pero la expresión de Astrid estaba en blanco—, y se toparon con el riachuelo donde yo me estaba preparando para bañarme. Me dijo que me vieron desnudándome y se fueron, ¿es eso lo que sucedió?

Astrid parpadeó.

Bien, no dejes que la paranoia entre en tu sistema, Hipo. Ellas _sólo_ vieron eso. _Astrid, contesta la pregunta,_ pensó él.

—¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó él de nuevo.

La expresión de Astrid cambió a una de inocencia con tanta rapidez que Hipo sospechó aún más.

—Sí, sí— respondió ella rápidamente—. Me sorprende que Brutilda te contara la verdad, eso es todo.

Después de decir eso, ella se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el oído con cariño. Hipo se relajó nuevamente y la abrazó. En serio, podría acostumbrarse a estar así con ella.

—Debería disculparme con ella.

Él asintió.

—Cuando les das una oportunidad las personas te pueden sorprender. Aunque aún no entiendo eso de la propiedad, ¿qué tomó ella sin tu permiso?— hasta que no obtuviera una respuesta esas palabras posesivas de ella no dejarían de atormentarlo, ¿qué podría haber tomado Brutilda?

—Fue mi hacha—respondió ella muy velozmente—. No me gustan que la toquen y ella me la quitó cuando estábamos discutiendo.

—Exageraste, entonces— contestó él.

Astrid se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Era como un hechizo: ella había calmado cualquier tormentoso pensamiento en Hipo, hablar con ella significaba explayar sus ideas frente a él y podía revisarlas con total tranquilidad. Ya no estaba turbado: al arreglar las cosas con ella había logrado encontrar el centro de nuevo.

—Este día ha sido difícil— murmuró ella.

—No tienes idea de cuánto— le dijo él.

Y le contó todo su día, todos sus temores y dudas. Le comentó sobre la presión de su padre y el miedo que tenía por Viggo. Le comentó todo y ella escuchó como lo había hecho siempre. Dioses, cuánto la había extrañado.

—Sabes que no eres el único en tener dudas—le comentó ella—. Hay incertidumbre en el futuro de todos. No todos los días me despierto con la seguridad de qué hacer, toma hoy como un ejemplo— terminó como una sonrisa.

—Mañana trabajaré en mi jugada contra Viggo— dijo entonces él—. Y agradecería tu ayuda. La última vez él me llevó a su terreno e hizo lo que quiso conmigo. Ahora es mi turno.

La verdad es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en control. Por supuesto todavía necesitaba arreglar muchos asuntos y enmendar muchos errores, no obstante, por fin consideraba el cielo despejado.

—Por cierto, le dije a Brutilda que yo arreglaría su hacha y que tú la ibas a pagar—ella lo miró ofendida y él aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla, emprendió la retirada, entre las protestas de Astrid y, en un grito le dijo—: ¡No va a ser barato, Milady!


End file.
